Spinal nerves
| Latin = nervi spinales | GraySubject = 208 | GrayPage = 916 | Image = spinal nerve.svg | Caption = The formation of the spinal nerve from the dorsal and ventral roots | Image2 = Gray799.svg | Caption2 = Scheme showing structure of a typical spinal nerve. 1. Somatic efferent. 2. Somatic afferent. 3,4,5. Sympathetic efferent. 6,7. Sympathetic afferent. | Innervates = | BranchFrom = | BranchTo = | MeshName = Spinal+nerves | MeshNumber = A08.800.800.720 | DorlandsPre = n_05 | DorlandsSuf = 12566663 | }} The term spinal nerve generally refers to the mixed spinal nerve, which is formed from the dorsal and ventral roots that come out of the spinal cord. The spinal nerve is the bit that passes out of the vertebrae through the intervertebral foramen. Numbering There are a total of 31 bilaterally-paired spinal nerves : * 8 cervical nerves (C1-C8) * 12 thoracic nerves (T1-T12) * 5 lumbar nerves (L1-L5) * 5 sacral nerves (S1-S5) * 1 coccygeal nerve (Co) The first to seventh cervical nerves (C1 to C7) exit from the vertebral canal above the respective cervical vertebra (that is to say, C1 exits above the first cervical vertebra; C2 exits above the second, and so forth). The C8 spinal nerve exits below the seventh cervical vertebra, and all the other spinal nerves leave below their corresponding vertebra. Formation of the spinal nerves Inside the spinal cord, there is grey matter, surrounded by white matter. From out of the grey matter, two dorsal roots (one on the left side, and one on the right side) and two ventral roots emerge. (Dorsal means back, ventral means front.) As the body is symmetrical, the same thing happens on both the left and right side of the body. This happens in each vertebra of the spine. * The dorsal roots contain afferent sensory axons, and the ventral roots contain efferent motor axons. The dorsal roots of each side continue outwards, along the way forming a dorsal root ganglion (also called a spinal ganglion). * The ventral roots similarly continue out from the spinal column, and meet and mix with their corresponding dorsal nerve root at a point after the ganglion. At this point, the combination of the dorsal roots and ventral roots is called a mixed spinal nerve. Fate of the spinal nerve After the dorsal and ventral roots fuse to form a spinal nerve, the nerve bifurcates into dorsal and ventral primary rami. Each primary ramus has two branches. Dorsal * The dorsal primary ramus supplies the muscles and sensory nerves of the back. The two main branches are a lateral and medial branch. Ventral * The ventral primary ramus supplies the rest of the body wall. The two main branches are an anterior and lateral cutaneous branch. In addition, the anterior cutaneous bifurcates, forming a medial and lateral branch, while the lateral cutaneous branch splits into an anterior and posterior branch. These secondary and tertiary branches themselves typically have muscular and sensory branches that innervate the body wall. The ventral primary rami also give rise to the roots of the various nervous plexuses (e.g. the brachial plexus), which become the sensory and motor nerves of the limbs. Before forming the plexuses, the ventral rami have two branches leading to a sympathetic ganglion. These ganglia connect to the one above and below them, forming the sympathetic chain. Importance of the spinal nerves The muscles that one particular spinal root supplies are that nerve's myotome, and the dermatomes are the areas of sensory innervation on the skin for each spinal nerve. This is of great importance in the diagnosis of neurological disorders, as lesions of one or more nerve roots result in typical patterns of neurologic defects (muscle weakness, loss of sensation) that allow localisation of the causating lesion. Additional images Image:Gray796.png|A portion of the spinal cord, showing its right lateral surface. The dura is opened and arranged to show the nerve roots. Image:Gray797.png|Distribution of cutaneous nerves. Ventral aspect. Image:Gray798.png|Distribution of cutaneous nerves. Dorsal aspect. Image:ReflexArc1.jpg|The mechanism of the reflex arc See also *Brachial plexus *Cauda equina *Cervical plexus *Femoral nerve *Lumrosacral plexus *Median nerve *Musculocutaneous nerve *Obdurator nerve *Phrenic nerve *Radial nerve *Sciatic nerve *Thoracic nerve *Ulnnar nerve *Peripheral nervous system References *Aanonsen, L. M., Kajander, K. C., Bennett, G. J., & Seybold, V. S. (1992). Autoradiographic analysis of -1-2-5I-substance P binding in rat spinal cord following chronic constriction injury of the sciatic nerve: Brain Research Vol 596(1-2) Nov 1992, 259-268. *Abbott, F. V., Grimes, R. W., & Melzack, R. (1984). Single nerve capsaicin: Effects on pain and morphine analgesia in the formalin and foot-flick tests: Brain Research Vol 295(1) Mar 1984, 77-84. *Abdul-Ghani, A. S., Bradford, H. F., Cox, D. W., & Dodd, P. R. (1979). Peripheral sensory stimulation and the release of transmitter amino acids in vivo from specific regions of cerebral cortex: Brain Research Vol 171(1) Jul 1979, 55-66. *Abdulla, F. A., & Smith, P. A. (1997). Ectopic alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptors couple to N-type Ca-super(2+ ) channels in axotomized rat sensory neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(5) Mar 1997, 1633-1641. *Agar, M., Broadbent, A., & Chye, R. (2004). The Management of Malignant Psoas Syndrome: Case Reports and Literature Review: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 28(3) Sep 2004, 282-293. *Agarwal, S., Allison, G. T., Agarwal, A., & Singer, K. P. (2006). Reliability and validity of the Hindi version of the Neck Pain and Disability Scale in cervical radiculopathy patients: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(22) Nov 2006, 1405-1411. *Aird, J. W., Webb, R. D., & Hoare, J. (1983). Heat exposure-induced changes in motor outflow component of reaction time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(3) Jun 1983, 699-706. *Aitken, S. C., & Lal, S. (1982). The functional properties and innervation density of Type II mechanoreceptor units of the sural nerve of the rabbit: Brain Research Reviews Vol 4(1) Mar 1982, 57-64. *Aitken, S. C., & Lal, S. (1982). The spatial distribution and functional properties of Type I mechanoreceptor units of the sural nerve of the rabbit: Brain Research Reviews Vol 4(1) Mar 1982, 45-56. *Akimova, I. M., Gurchin, F. A., Koroleva, N. Y., Melyucheva, L. A., Taits, E. A., & Khrakovskaya, M. G. (2000). Clinical use of the embryonic brain tissue grafts in epilepsy: Human Physiology Vol 26(3) May-Jun 2000, 308-318. *Al Deeb, S., Al Moutaery, K., Arshaduddin, M., Biary, N., & Tariq, M. (2000). Attenuation of acrylamide-induced neurotixicity in diabetic rats: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 247-253. *Allen, G. C. (1979). Dorsal rhizotomy in rhesus monkeys: Reaching without visual guidance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Allison, T. (1982). Scalp and cortical recordings of initial somatosensory cortex activity to median nerve stimulation in man: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 671-678. *Allison, T., McCarthy, G., Wood, C. C., Darcey, T. M., & et al. (1989). Human cortical potentials evoked by stimulation of the median nerve: I. Cytoarchitectonic areas generating short-latency activity: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 62(3) Sep 1989, 694-710. *Allison, T., McCarthy, G., Wood, C. C., Williamson, P. D., & et al. (1989). Human cortical potentials evoked by stimulation of the median nerve: II. Cytoarchitectonic areas generating long-latency activity: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 62(3) Sep 1989, 711-722. *Al-Shatti, T. A. (2004). Physiological and pathological changes in median nerve in a rat model of work-related musculoskeletal disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Alzate, O., Hussain, S.-R. A., Goettl, V. M., Tewari, A. K., Madiai, F., Stephens, R. L., Jr., et al. (2004). Proteomic identification of brainstem cytosolic proteins in a neuropathic pain model: Molecular Brain Research Vol 128(2) Sep 2004, 193-200. *Amassian, V. E., & Batson, D. (1988). Long loop participation of red nucleus in contact placing in the adult cat with facilitation by tactile input at the spinal level: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 28(1-2) Apr-May 1988, 225-232. *Andersen, M. L., & Tufik, S. (2003). Sleep patterns over 21-day period in rats with chronic constriction of sciatic nerve: Brain Research Vol 984(1-2) Sep 2003, 84-92. *Andre, S., Puech-Mallie, S., Desmadryl, G., Valmier, J., & Scamps, F. (2003). Axotomy differentially regulates voltage-gated calcium currents in mice sensory neurones: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 14(1) Jan 2003, 147-150. *Arezzo, J. C., & Vaughan, H. G. (1982). The contribution of afferent fiber tracts to the somatosensory evoked potential: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 679-682. *Arshavsky, Y. I., Orlovsky, G. N., & Perret, C. (1988). Activity of rubrospinal neurons during locomotion and scratching in the cat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 28(1-2) Apr-May 1988, 193-199. *Ashe, J. H. (1978). Efferent control of pupillary dilation: The functions of the parasympathetic and sympathetic pupillomotor system in control of spontaneous, evoked, and conditioned pupillary dilation in the cat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ataka, T., Kumamoto, E., Shimoji, K., & Yoshimura, M. (2000). Baclofen inhibits more effectively C-afferent and Adelta -afferent glutamatergic transmission in substantia gelatinosa neurons of adult rat spinal cord slices: Pain Vol 86(3) Jun 2000, 273-282. *Attal, N., Brasseur, L., Chauvin, M., & Bouhassira, D. (1998). A case of "pure" dynamic mechano-allodynia due to a lesion of the spinal cord: Pathophysical considerations: Pain Vol 75(2-3) Apr 1998, 399-404. *Attal, N., Filliatreau, G., Perrot, S., Jazat, F., & et al. (1994). Behavioral pain-related disorders and contribution of the saphenous nerve in crush and chronic constriction injury of the rat sciatic nerve: Pain Vol 59(2) Nov 1994, 301-312. *Attal, N., Jazat, F., Kayser, V., & Guilbaud, G. (1990). Further evidence for "pain-related" behaviours in a model of unilateral peripheral mononeuropathy: Pain Vol 41(2) May 1990, 235-251. *Ayaz, M., Kiziltan, E., Tuncer, S., Dalkilic, N., Demirel, I., Bariskaner, H., et al. (2007). Sexual dependency of rat sciatic nerve fiber conduction velocity distributions: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(11) Nov 2007, 1537-1549. *Azzena, G. B., & et al. (1986). The vestibular cortical projection during spinal decompensation: Archives Italiennes de Biologie Vol 124(1) Feb 1986, 15-26. *Backonja, M., Wang, B., & Miletic, V. (1994). Responses of neurons in the ventrolateral orbital cortex to noxious cutaneous stimulation in a rat model of peripheral mononeuropathy: Brain Research Vol 639(2) Mar 1994, 337-340. *Baldissera, F., Broggi, G., & Mancia, M. (1966). Monosynaptic and polysynaptic spinal reflexes during physiological sleep and wakefulness: Archives Italiennes de Biologie 104(1) 1966, 112-133. *Barbay, S., Peden, E. K., Falchook, G., & Nudo, R. J. (1999). Sensitivity of neurons in somatosensory cortex (S1) to cutaneous stimulation of the hindlimb immediately following a sciatic nerve crush: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 16(2) 1999, 103-114. *Barbay, S., Peden, E. K., Falchook, G., & Nudo, R. J. (2002). An Index of Topographic Normality in Rat Somatosensory Cortex: Application to a Sciatic Nerve Crush Model: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 88(3) Sep 2002, 1339-1351. *Barbera, J., Garcia, G., Lopez-Orta, A., & Gil-Salu, J. L. (1988). The role of the neuroma in autotomy following sciatic nerve section in rats: Pain Vol 33(3) Jun 1988, 373-378. *Barnet, C. S., Tse, J. Y., & Kohane, D. S. (2004). Site 1 sodium channel blockers prolong the duration of sciatic nerve blockade from tricyclic antidepressants: Pain Vol 110(1-2) Jul 2004, 432-438. *Basbaum, A. I. (1974). Effects of central lesions on disorders produced by multiple dorsal rhizotomy in rats: Experimental Neurology Vol 42(3) Mar 1974, 490-501. *Beer, J., & Freeman, D. (2007). Flight display dynamics and compensatory head movements in pilots: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(6) Jun 2007, 579-586. *Beggs, A. L., Steinmetz, J. E., & Patterson, M. M. (1985). Classical conditioning of a flexor nerve response in spinal cats: Effects of tibial nerve CS and a differential conditioning paradigm: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 99(3) Jun 1985, 496-508. *Beggs, A. L., Steinmetz, J. E., Romano, A. G., & Patterson, M. M. (1983). Extinction and retention of a classically conditioned flexor nerve response in acute spinal cat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(4) Aug 1983, 530-540. *Beggs, S., & Salter, M. W. (2007). Stereological and somatotopic analysis of the spinal microglial response to peripheral nerve injury: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(5) Jul 2007, 624-633. *Behbehani, M. M., & Dollberg-Stolik, O. (1994). Partial sciatic nerve ligation results in an enlargement of the receptive field and enhancement of the response of dorsal horn neurons to noxious stimulation by an adenosine agonist: Pain Vol 58(3) Sep 1994, 421-428. *Benecke, R., & Dressler, D. (2006). Botulinum toxin treatment of dystonias--state of the art: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 25(7) 2006, 527-536. *Benedetti, B., Rovaris, M., Judica, E., Donadoni, G., Ciboddo, G., & Filippi, M. (2007). Assessing "occult" cervical cord damage in patients with neuropsychiatric systemic lupus erythematosus using diffusion tensor MRI: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 78(8) Aug 2007, 893-895. *Benoliel, R., Tal, M., & Eliav, E. (2006). Effects of Topiramate on the Chronic Constriction Injury Model in the Rat: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(12) Dec 2006, 878-883. *Bereiter, D. A., Okamoto, K., & Bereiter, D. F. (2005). Effect of persistent monoarthritis of the temporomandibular joint region on acute mustard oil-induced excitation of trigeminal subnucleus caudalis neurons in male and female rats: Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 58-67. *Berkowitz, A. (2007). Spinal interneurons that are selectively activated during fictive flexion reflex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(17) Apr 2007, 4634-4641. *Bertelli, J. A., Orsal, D., & Mira, J.-C. (1994). Median nerve neurotization by peripheral nerve grafts directly implanted into the spinal cord: Anatomical behavioural and electrophysiological evidences of sensorimotor recovery: Brain Research Vol 644(1) Apr 1994, 150-159. *Beversdorf, D. Q., Kurz, E. M., & Sengelaub, D. R. (1990). Sexual activity and the morphology of steroid-sensitive rat spinal motoneurons: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(1) Jan 1990, 11-17. *Bialocerkowski, A., & Gelding, B. (2006). Lack of evidence of the effectiveness of primary brachial plexus surgery for infants (under the age of two years) diagnosed with obstetric brachial plexus palsy: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 4(4) Dec 2006, 264-287. *Blair, R. W., & Evans, A. R. (1991). Responses of medullary raphespinal neurons to electrical stimulation of thoracic sympathetic afferents, vagal afferents, and to other sensory inputs in cats: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 66(6) Dec 1991, 2084-2094. *Bodack, M. P., Tunkel, R. S., Marini, S. G., & Nagler, W. (1998). Spinal accessory nerve palsy as a cause of pain after whiplash injury: Case report: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 15(5) May 1998, 321-328. *Borszcz, G. S., Johnson, C. P., & Thorp, M. V. (1996). The differential contribution of spinopetal projections to increases in vocalization and motor reflex thresholds generated by the microinjection of morphine into the periaqueductal gray: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 110(2) Apr 1996, 368-388. *Bosch, E. P., Mitsumoto, H., & Chad, D. A. (1991). Disorders of peripheral nerves, plexuses, and nerve roots. Boston, MA, England: Butterworth Heinemann Publishers. *Both, S., Everaerd, W., & Laan, E. (2003). Modulation of spinal reflexes by aversive and sexually appetitive stimuli: Psychophysiology Vol 40(2) Mar 2003, 174-183. *Botzel, K., & Steude, U. (2006). First experiences in deep brain stimulation for cervical dystonia: Nervenarzt Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 940-945. *Bouyer, L. J. G., & Rossignol, S. (2003). Contribution of Cutaneous Inputs From the Hindpaw to the Control of Locomotion. II. Spinal Cats: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 90(6) Dec 2003, 3640-3653. *Bovim, G., Berg, R., & Dale, L. G. (1992). Cervicogenic headache: Anesthetic blockades of cervical nerves (C2-C5) and facet joint (C2/C3): Pain Vol 49(3) Jun 1992, 315-320. *Braddock, L. E., & Heard, R. N. (1986). Visual hallucinations due to indomethacin: A case report: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 263-266. *Bradley, J., Coffey, P., Arrossi, S., Agurto, I., Bingham, A., Dzuba, I., et al. (2006). Women's Perspectives on Cervical Screening and Treatment in Developing Countries: Experiences with New Technologies and Service Delivery Strategies: Women & Health Vol 43(3) 2006, 103-121. *Brinkman, C., Porter, R., & Norman, J. (1983). Plasticity of motor behavior in monkeys with crossed forelimb nerves: Science Vol 220(4595) Apr 1983, 438-440. *Brocard, F., Bardy, C., & Dubuc, R. (2005). Modulatory Effect of Substance P to the Brain Stem Locomotor Command in Lampreys: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(4) Apr 2005, 2127-2141. *Brocard, F., & Dubuc, R. (2003). Differential Contribution of Reticulospinal Cells to the Control of Locomotion Induced By the Mesencephalic Locomotor Region: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 90(3) Sep 2003, 1714-1727. *Brodin, L., Traven, H. G., Lansner, A., Wallen, P., & et al. (1991). Computer simulations of N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor-induced membrane properties in a neuron model: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 66(2) Aug 1991, 473-484. *Bruggemann, J., Galhardo, V., & Apkarian, A. V. (2001). Immediate reorganization of the rat somatosensory thalamus after partial ligation of sciatic nerve: The Journal of Pain Vol 2(4) Aug 2001, 220-228. *Budai, D., & Larson, A. A. (1994). GYKI 52466 inhibits AMPA/kainate and peripheral mechanical sensory activity: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 5(8) Apr 1994, 881-884. *Budak, F., Filiz, T. M., Topsever, P., & Tan, U. (2005). Correlations between nonverbal intelligence and nerve conduction velocities in right-handed male and female subjects: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(5) May 2005, 613-623. *Burke, D., Gandevia, S. C., McKeon, B., & Skuse, N. F. (1982). Interactions between cutaneous and muscle afferent projections to cerebral cortex in man: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 53(4) Apr 1982, 349-360. *Butler, J. E., Taylor, J. L., & Gandevia, S. C. (2003). Responses of Human Motoneurons to Corticospinal Stimulation during Maximal Voluntary Contractions and Ischemia: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(32) Nov 2003, 10224-10230. *Calejesan, A. A., Ch'ang, M. H. C., & Zhuo, M. (1998). Spinal serotonergic receptors mediate facilitation of a nociceptive reflex by subcutaneous formalin injection into the hindpaw in rats: Brain Research Vol 798(1-2) Jul 1998, 46-54. *Campana, W. M., Li, X., Shubayev, V. I., Angert, M., Cai, K., & Myers, R. R. (2006). Erythropoietin reduces Schwann cell TNF-alpha , Wallerian degeneration and pain-related behaviors after peripheral nerve injury: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(3) Feb 2006, 617-626. *Carlton, S. M., Lekan, H. A., Kim, S. H., & Chung, J. M. (1994). Behavioral manifestations of an experimental model for peripheral neuropathy produced by spinal nerve ligation in the primate: Pain Vol 56(2) Feb 1994, 155-166. *Carp, J. S., & Wolpaw, J. R. (1995). Motoneuron properties after operantly conditioned increase in primate H-reflex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 73(4) Apr 1995, 1365-1373. *Castro, I. d., Dos Santos, D. P., Christoph, D. d. H., & Landeiro, J. A. (2005). The history of spinal surgery for disc disease: An illustrated timeline: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-A) Sep 2005, 701-706. *Chacur, M., Milligan, E. D., Gazda, L. S., Armstrong, C., Wang, H., Tracey, K. J., et al. (2001). A new model of sciatic inflammatory neuritis (SIN): Induction of unilateral and bilateral mechanical allodynia following acute unilateral peri-sciatic immune activation in rats: Pain Vol 94(3) Dec 2001, 231-244. *Chang, C., & Shyu, B.-C. (2001). A fMRI study of brain activations during non-noxious and noxious electrical stimulation of the sciatic nerve of rats: Brain Research Vol 897(1-2) Apr 2001, 71-81. *Chapman, V. (2001). Functional changes in the inhibitory effect of spinal cannabinoid (CB) receptor activation in nerve injured rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 41(7) Dec 2001, 870-877. *Chapman, V., Ng, J., & Dickenson, A. H. (1998). A novel spinal action of mexiletine in spinal somatosensory transmission of nerve injured rats: Pain Vol 77(3) Sep 1998, 289-296. *Chapman, V., Suzuki, R., Chamarette, H. L. C., Rygh, L. J., & Dickenson, A. H. (1998). Effects of systemic carbamazepine and gabapentin on spinal neuronal responses in spinal nerve ligated rats: Pain Vol 75(2-3) Apr 1998, 261-272. *Chattopadhyay, S., Myers, R. R., Janes, J., & Shubayev, V. (2007). Cytokine regulation of MMP-9 in peripheral glia: Implications for pathological processes and pain in injured nerve: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(5) Jul 2007, 561-568. *Chen, S.-R., Pan, H.-M., Richardson, T. E., & Pan, H.-L. (2007). Potentiation of spinal alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptor analgesia in rats deficient in TRPV1-expressing afferent neurons: Neuropharmacology Vol 52(8) Jun 2007, 1624-1630. *Chen, Y., Li, G.-W., Wang, C., Gu, Y., & Huang, L.-Y. M. (2005). Mechanisms underlying enhanced P2X receptor-mediated responses in the neuropathic pain state: Pain Vol 119(1-3) Dec 2005, 38-48. *Chevallier, S., Landry, M., Nagy, F., & Cabelguen, J.-M. (2004). Recovery of bimodal locomotion in the spinal-transected salamander, Pleurodeles waltlii: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(8) Oct 2004, 1995-2007. *Choi, Y., Yoon, Y. W., Na, H. S., Kim, S. H., & et al. (1994). Behavioral signs of ongoing pain and cold allodynia in a rat model of neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 59(3) Dec 1994, 369-376. *Chung, J. M., Paik, K. S., Kim, J. S., Nam, S. C., & et al. (1993). Chronic effects of topical application of capsaicin to the sciatic nerve on responses of primate spinothalamic neurons: Pain Vol 53(3) Jun 1993, 311-321. *Clark, A. K., Gentry, C., Bradbury, E. J., McMahon, S. B., & Malcangio, M. (2007). Role of spinal microglia in rat models of peripheral nerve injury and inflammation: European Journal of Pain Vol 11(2) Feb 2007, 223-230. *Claus, D. (2006). Lesions to the brachial plexus. Neurophysiological diagnosis and clinical treatment: Nervenarzt Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 993-1005. *Coghill, R. C. (1992). Spatial and temporal mechanisms of spinal nociceptive coding: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colburn, R. W., DeLeo, J. A., Rickman, A. J., Yeager, M. P., Kwon, P., & Hickey, W. F. (1997). Dissociation of microglial activation and neuropathic pain behaviors following peripheral nerve injury in the rat: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 79(2) Nov 1997, 163-175. *Collins, J. G., Ren, K., Saito, Y., Iwasaki, H., & et al. (1990). Plasticity of some spinal dorsal horn neurons as revealed by pentobarbital-induced disinhibition: Brain Research Vol 525(2) Aug 1990, 189-197. *Comarr, A. E. (1973). Sex among patients with spinal cord and/or cauda equina injuries: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 7(3) Mar 1973, 222-238. *Corcia, P., Guennoc, A. M., Barthez, M. A., De Courtivon, B., De Toffol, B., & Laulan, J. (2006). Thoracic outlet syndrome: An unusual postoperative complication: Revue Neurologique Vol 162(2) Feb 2006, 240-242. *Costa, B., Trovato, A. E., Colleoni, M., Giagnoni, G., Zarini, E., & Croci, T. (2005). Effect of the cannabinoid CB-sub-1 receptor antagonist, SR141716, on nociceptive response and nerve demyelination in rodents with chronic constriction injury of the sciatic nerve: Pain Vol 116(1-2) Jul 2005, 52-61. *Cotter, M. A., & Cameron, N. E. (2003). Effect of the NAD(P)H oxidase inhibitor, apocynin, on peripheral nerve perfusion and function in diabetic rats: Life Sciences Vol 73(14) Aug 2003, 1813-1824. *Cracco, R. Q., & et al. (1982). Short-latency somatosensory evoked potentials to median and peroneal nerve stimulation: Studies in normal subjects and patients with neurologic disease: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 412-425. *Crown, E. D., Ferguson, A. R., Joynes, R. L., & Grau, J. W. (2002). Instrumental learning within the spinal cord: II. Evidence for central meditation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(2-3) 2002, 259-267. *Cui, J.-G., Holmin, S., Mathiesen, T., Meyerson, B. A., & Linderoth, B. (2000). Possible role of inflammatory mediators in tactile hypersensitivity in rat models of mononeuropathy: Pain Vol 88(3) Dec 2000, 239-248. *Culhane, E. S., & Carstens, E. (1988). Medial hypothalamic stimulation suppresses nociceptive spinal dorsal horn neurons but not the tail-flick reflex in the rat: Brain Research Vol 438(1-2) Jan 1988, 137-144. *Cuppini, R., Ambroghini, P., Sartini, S., Bruno, C., Lattanzi, D., & Rocchi, M. B. L. (2002). The role of sensory input in motor neuron sprouting control: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 19(4) 2002, 279-285. *Currie, S. N., & Stein, P. S. (1990). Cutaneous stimulation evokes long-lasting excitation of spinal interneurons in the turtle: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(4) Oct 1990, 1134-1148. *Dabarakis, N. N., Tsirlis, A. T., & Parisis, N. A. (2006). The role of temperature in the action of local anesthetics: A double study in vitro and in vivo: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(1) Jan 2006, 67-75. *Dai, Y., Kondo, E., Fukuoka, T., Tokunaga, A., Miki, K., & Noguchi, K. (2001). The Effect of Electroacupuncture on Pain Behaviors and Noxious Stimulus-Evoked Fos Expression in a Rat Model of Neuropathic Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 2(3) Jun 2001, 151-159. *Dalkilic, N., & Yuruten, B. (2004). Correlation of motor nerve conduction velocity and number of innervated muscle fibers: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(2) Feb 2004, 145-152. *Dalkilic, N., Yuruten, B., & Ilhan, B. (2004). Somatosensory conduction velocity distribution of median nerve middle palmar digital component: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(2) Feb 2004, 153-165. *de Araujo, R. G. M., & Kouyoumdjian, J. A. (2007). Cooling modifies mixed median and ulnar palmar studies in carpal tunnel syndrome: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(3-B) Sep 2007, 779-782. *de Medinaceli, L., & Wyatt, R. J. (1984). Neurobehavioral evaluation of function following experimental nerve damage: Neurobehavioral Toxicology & Teratology Vol 6(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 415-417. *de Weerd, A. W., Looijenga, A., Veldhuizen, R. J., & Van Huffelen, A. C. (1985). Somatosensory evoked potentials in minor cerebral ischaemia: Diagnostic significance and changes in serial records: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 62(1) Jan 1985, 45-55. *Defrin, R., Zeitoun, I., & Urca, G. (1996). Strain differences in autotomy levels in mice: Relation to spinal excitability: Brain Research Vol 711(1-2) Mar 1996, 241-244. *DeLeo, J. A., Coombs, D. W., Willenbring, S., Colburn, R. W., & et al. (1994). Characterization of a neuropathic pain model: Sciatic cryoneurolysis in the rat: Pain Vol 56(1) Jan 1994, 9-16. *Deliagina, T. G., & Pavlova, E. L. (2002). Modifications of vestibular response of individual reticulospinal neurons in lamprey caused by unilateral labyrinthectomy: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 87(1) Jan 2002, 1-14. *Devor, M., & Raber, P. (1983). Autotomy after nerve injury and its relation to spontaneous discharge originating in nerve-end neuromas: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 37(2) Mar 1983, 276-283. *Devor, M., & Wall, P. D. (1978). Reorganisation of spinal cord sensory map after peripheral nerve injury: Nature Vol 276(5683) Nov 1978, 75-76. *Dews, T. E., Schubert, A., Fried, A., Ebrahim, Z., & et al. (1996). Intrathecal morphine for analgesia in children undergoing selective dorsal rhizotomy: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 11(3) Apr 1996, 188-194. *Di Guglielmo, G., Di Muzio, A., Torrieri, F., Repaci, M., De Angelis, M. V., & Uncini, A. (1997). Low back pain due to hypertrophic roots as presenting symptom of CIDP: Italian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 18(5) Oct 1997, 297-299. *Dickenson, A. H., Sullivan, A. F., & McQuay, H. J. (1990). Intrathecal etorphine, fentanyl and buprenorphine on spinal nociceptive neurones in the rat: Pain Vol 42(2) Aug 1990, 227-234. *DiDomenico, R., Nissanov, J., & Eaton, R. C. (1988). Lateralization and adaptation of a continuously variable behavior following lesions of a reticulospinal command neuron: Brain Research Vol 473(1) Nov 1988, 15-28. *Dillingham, T. R., & Dasher, K. J. (2000). The lumbosacral electromyographic screen: Revisiting a classic paper: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 111(12) Dec 2000, 2219-2222. *Dolan, S., Field, L. C., & Nolan, A. M. (2000). The role of nitric oxide and prostaglandin signaling pathways in spinal nociceptive processing in chronic inflammation: Pain Vol 86(3) Jun 2000, 311-320. *Dolley, C. S., & Cattell, J. M. (1894). On reaction-times and the velocity of the nervous impulse: Psychological Review Vol 1(2) Mar 1894, 159-168. *Dougherty, P. M., Garrison, C. J., & Carlton, S. M. (1992). Differential influence of local anesthetic upon two models of experimentally induced peripheral mononeuropathy in the rat: Brain Research Vol 570(1-2) Jan 1992, 109-115. *Dow, K. E., & Riopelle, R. J. (1985). Ethanol neurotoxicity: Effects on neurite formation and neurotrophic factor production in vitro: Science Vol 228(4699) May 1985, 591-593. *Dowdall, T., Robinson, I., & Meert, T. F. (2005). Comparison of five different rat models of peripheral nerve injury: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 80(1) Jan 2005, 93-108. *Dowman, R. (1991). Spinal and supraspinal correlates of nociception in man: Pain Vol 45(3) Jun 1991, 269-281. *Dowman, R. (1993). A noninvasive strategy for identifying and quantifying innocuous and nociceptive peripheral afferent activity evoked by nerve stimulation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 53(6) Jun 1993, 1163-1169. *Duckrow, R. B., & Taub, A. (1977). The effect of diphenylhydantoin on self-mutilation in rats produced by unilateral multiple dorsal rhizotomy: Experimental Neurology Vol 54(1) Jan 1977, 33-41. *Dum, R. P., & Strick, P. L. (1996). Spinal cord terminations of the medial wall motor areas in macaque monkeys: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(20) Oct 1996, 6513-6525. *Durvasula, R. S., Regan, P. C., Ureno, O., & Howell, L. (2006). Frequency of cervical and breast cancer screening rates in a multi-ethnic female college sample: Psychological Reports Vol 99(2) Oct 2006, 418-420. *Dworkin, B. R., & Dworkin, S. (1991). Verification of skeletal activity in tibial nerve recordings: A reply to Roberts (1991): Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(5) Oct 1991, 773-779. *Dyer, M. (1999). Cyclic spontaneous movements. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eaton, R. C., DiDomenico, R., & Nissanov, J. (1991). Role of the Mauthner cell in sensorimotor integration by the brain stem escape network: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 37(5) May 1991, 272-285. *Eidelberg, E., & Davis, F. (1976). Role of proprioceptive data in performance of a complex visuomotor tracking task: Brain Research Vol 105(3) 1976, 588-590. *Eisenberg, E., Damunni, G., Hoffer, E., Baum, Y., & Krivoy, N. (2003). Lamotrigine for intractable sciatica: Correlation between dose, plasma concentration and analgesia: European Journal of Pain Vol 7(6) Dec 2003, 485-491. *Eliav, E., Herzberg, U., Ruda, M. A., & Bennett, G. J. (1999). Neuropathic pain from an experimental neuritis of the rat sciatic nerve: Pain Vol 83(2) Nov 1999, 169-182. *Elsberg, C. A. (1940). Injuries of the Spinal Cord and Nerve Roots. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Encinoza, O. (1974). Nerve conduction velocity in patients on long-term diphenylhydantoin therapy: Epilepsia Vol 15(2) Jun 1974, 147-154. *Erichsen, H. K., & Blackburn-Munro, G. (2002). Pharmacological characterisation of the spared nerve injury model of neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 98(1-2) Jul 2002, 151-161. *Eriksson, J., Jablonski, A., Persson, A.-K., Hao, J.-X., Kouya, P. F., Wiesenfeld-Hallin, Z., et al. (2005). Behavioral changes and trigeminal ganglion sodium channel regulation in an orofacial neuropathic pain model: Pain Vol 119(1-3) Dec 2005, 82-94. *Ertekin, C., Sarica, Y., & Uckardesler, L. (1984). Somatosensory cerebral potentials evoked by stimulation of the lumbo-sacral spinal cord in normal subjects and in patients with conus medullaris and cauda equina lesions: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 59(1) Feb 1984, 57-66. *Faber, D. S., Korn, H., & Lin, J.-w. (1991). Role of medullary networks and postsynaptic membrane properties in regulating Mauthner cell responsiveness to sensory excitation: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 37(5) May 1991, 286-297. *Falinower, S., Willer, J.-C., Junien, J.-L., & Le Bars, D. (1994). A C-fiber reflex modulated by heterotopic noxious somatic stimuli in the rat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 72(1) Jul 1994, 194-213. *Fareed, M. U., Hans, G. H., Atanda, A., Jr., Strichartz, G. R., & Davar, G. (2000). Pharmacological characterization of acute pain behavior produced by application of endothelin-1 to rat sciatic nerve: The Journal of Pain Vol 1(1) Spr 2000, 46-53. *Farel, P. B., & Buerger, A. A. (1972). Instrumental conditioning of leg position in chronic spinal frog: Before and after sciatic section: Brain Research Vol 47 1972, 345-351. *Fasmer, O. B., Berge, O. G., Post, C., & Hole, K. (1986). Effects of the putative 5-HT-sub(1{a} ) receptor agonist 8-OH-2-(di-n-propylamino)tetralin on nociceptive sensitivity in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 25(4) Oct 1986, 883-888. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., Omana-Zapata, I., Lujan, M., & Condes-Lara, M. (1994). Actions of sciatic nerve ligature on sexual behavior of sexually experienced and inexperienced male rats: Effects of frontal pole decortication: Physiology & Behavior Vol 55(3) Mar 1994, 577-581. *Ferrari, R. (2000). Comment on correspondence regarding Wallis et al: Pain Vol 85(3) Apr 2000, 525. *Ferri, R., Elia, M., Del Gracco, S., Musumeci, S. A., & Stefanini, M. C. (1997). Color mapping of middle-latency somatosensory evoked potentials in autistic mentally retarded children: Developmental Brain Dysfunction Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 56-63. *Ferrington, D. G., Hora, M. O., & Rowe, M. J. (1984). Functional maturation of tactile sensory fibers in the kitten: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 52(1) Jul 1984, 74-85. *Fetcho, J. R. (1991). Spinal network of the Mauthner cell: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 37(5) May 1991, 298-316. *Fiaschi, A. (1973). Observations on the sensory nature of the intramuscular nerve action potential: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 36(4) Aug 1973, 509-513. *Field, M. J., Bramwell, S., Hughes, J., & Singh, L. (1999). Detection of static and dynamic components of mechanical allodynia in rat models of neuropathic pain: Are they signalled by distinct primary sensory neurones? : Pain Vol 83(2) Nov 1999, 303-311. *Filliatreau, G., Attal, N., Hassig, R., Guilbaud, G., & et al. (1994). Time-course of nociceptive disorders induced by chronic loose ligatures of the rat sciatic nerve and changes of the acetylcholinesterase transport along the ligated nerve: Pain Vol 59(3) Dec 1994, 405-413. *Fisher, K., Fundytus, M. E., Cahill, C. M., & Coderre, T. J. (1998). Intrathecal administration of the mGluR compound, (S)-4CPG attenuates hyperalgesia and allodynia associated with sciatic nerve constriction injury in rats: Pain Vol 77(1) Jul 1998, 59-66. *Fleischer, E., Handwerker, H. O., & Joukhadar, S. (1983). Unmyelinated nociceptive units in two skin areas of the rat: Brain Research Vol 267(1) May 1983, 81-92. *Florence, S. L., Boydston, L. A., Hackett, T. A., Lachoff, H. T., Strata, F., & Niblock, M. M. (2001). Sensory enrichment after peripheral nerve injury restores cortical, not thalamic, receptive field organization: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 13(9) May 2001, 1755-1766. *Flores, L. P. (2006). Epidemiological study of the traumatic brachial plexus injuries in adults: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 64(1) Mar 2006, 88-94. *Forss, N., Merlet, I., Vanni, S., Hamalainen, M., Mauguiere, F., & Hari, R. (1996). Activation of human mesial cortex during somatosensory target detection: Brain Research Vol 734(1-2) Sep 1996, 229-235. *France, C. R., & Suchowiecki, S. (2001). Assessing supraspinal modulation of pain perception in individuals at risk for hypertension: Psychophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 2001, 107-113. *Frank, J. S. (1981). Spinal motoneuron tuning during anticipation of motor output: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fu, Q.-g., Chandler, M. J., McNeill, D. L., & Foreman, R. D. (1992). Vagal afferent fibers excite upper cervical neurons and inhibit activity of lumbar spinal cord neurons in the rat: Pain Vol 51(1) Oct 1992, 91-100. *Fukuoka, T., Tokunaga, A., Kondo, E., Miki, K., Tachibana, T., & Noguchi, K. (1998). Change in mRNAs for neuropeptides and the GABA-sub(A ) receptor in dorsal root ganglion neurons in a rat experimental neuropathic pain model: Pain Vol 78(1) Oct 1998, 13-26. *Fukushima, Y., Yamashita, N., & Shimada, Y. (1982). Facilitation of H-reflex by homonymous Ia-afferent fibers in man: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 48(5) Nov 1982, 1079-1088. *Gabay, E., & Tal, M. (2004). Pain behavior and nerve electrophysiology in the CCI model of neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 110(1-2) Jul 2004, 354-360. *Gaetani, P., Aimar, E., Panella, L., Debernardi, A., Tancioni, F., & Rodriguez y Baena, R. (2004). Surgery for herniated lumbar disc disease: Factors influencing outcome measures. An analysis of 403 cases: Functional Neurology Vol 19(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 43-49. *Gajendiran, M. (2007). Differential effects of spinal 5-HT-sub(1A) receptor activation and 5-HT-sub(2A/2C) receptor desensitization by chronic haloperidol: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(7) Oct 2007, 1449-1455. *Gajraj, N. M. (2005). Botulinum Toxin A Injection of the Obturator Internus Muscle for Chronic Perineal Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(5) May 2005, 333-337. *Galancev, V. P., Popov, S. M., & Skopichev, B. G. (1973). Activation of mammary glands in white mice: Nervnaya Sistema No 13 May 1973, 81-86. *Garza, I. (2007). Craniocervical junction schwannoma mimicking occipital neuralgia: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 47(8) Aug 2007, 1204-1205. *Gebhardt, K., Brenner, H., Sturmer, T., Raum, E., Richter, W., Schiltenwolf, M., et al. (2006). The course of high-sensitive C-reactive protein in correlation with pain and clinical function in patients with acute lumbosciatic pain and chronic low back pain--A 6 months prospective longitudinal study: European Journal of Pain Vol 10(8) Nov 2006, 711-719. *George, A., Marziniak, M., Schafers, M., Toyka, K. V., & Sommer, C. (2000). Thaliomide treatment in chronic constrictive neuropathy decreases endoneurial tumor necrosis factor-alpha , increases interleukin-10 and has long-term effects on spinal cord dorsal horn met-enkephalin: Pain Vol 88(3) Dec 2000, 267-275. *Ghoname, E.-s. A., White, P. F., Ahmed, H. E., Hamza, M. A., Craig, W. F., & Noe, C. E. (1999). Percutaneous electrical nerve stimulation: An alternative to TENS in the management of sciatica: Pain Vol 83(2) Nov 1999, 193-199. *Gillette, R. G., Kramis, R. C., & Roberts, W. J. (1993). Characterization of spinal somatosensory neurons having receptive fields in lumbar tissues of cats: Pain Vol 54(1) Jul 1993, 85-98. *Gjerstad, J., Tjolsen, A., Svendsen, F., & Hole, K. (2000). Inhibition of spinal nociceptive responses after intramuscular injection of capsaicin involves activation of noradrenergic and opioid systems: Brain Research Vol 859(1) Mar 2000, 132-136. *Goettl, V. M., Neff, N. H., & Hadjiconstantinou, M. (2003). Sciatic nerve axotomy in aged rats: Response of motoneurons and the effect of GM1 ganglioside treatment: Brain Research Vol 968(1) Apr 2003, 44-53. *Gold, M. S., Weinreich, D., Kim, C.-S., Wang, R., Treanor, J., Porreca, F., et al. (2003). Redistribution of Na-sub(v)1.8 in Uninjured Axons Enables Neuropathic Pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(1) Jan 2003, 158-166. *Gonzalez-Darder, J. M., Barbera, J., & Abellan, M. J. (1986). Effects of prior anaesthesia on autotomy following sciatic transection in rats: Pain Vol 24(1) Jan 1986, 87-91. *Gordeev, S. A. (1993). Analysis of kinesthetic and somatosensory projections of an upper limb to the cerebral cortex in man: Sensory Systems Vol 7(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 119-122. *Gottlieb, G. L., & Agarwal, G. C. (1973). Modulation of postural reflexes by voluntary movement: I. Modulation of the active limb: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 36(4) Aug 1973, 529-539. *Gottlieb, G. L., & Agarwal, G. C. (1973). Modulation of postural reflexes by voluntary movement: II. Modulation at an inactive joint: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 36(4) Aug 1973, 540-546. *Greco, B. (1998). Mating behavior in male rats: Activation of hormonally sensitive midbrain and spinal circuits during mating. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greenwood, P. M., & Goff, W. R. (1987). Modification of median nerve somatic evoked potentials by prior median nerve, peroneal nerve, and auditory stimulation: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 68(4) Jul 1987, 295-302. *Grillner, S., & Wallen, P. (1977). Is there a peripheral control of the central pattern generators for swimming in dogfish? : Brain Research 127(2) 1977, 291-295. *Grouios, G. (1999). Phantom sensations in a patient with cervical nerve root avulsion: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(3, Pt 1) Dec 1999, 791-798. *Guilbaud, G., Benoist, J. M., Jazat, F., & Gautron, M. (1990). Neuronal responsiveness in the ventrobasal thalamic complex of rats with an experimental peripheral mononeuropathy: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(5) Nov 1990, 1537-1554. *Guilbaud, G., Oliveras, J. L., Giesler, G., & Besson, J. M. (1977). Effects induced by stimulation of the centralis inferior nucleus of the raphe on dorsal horn interneurons in cat's spinal cord: Brain Research Vol 126(2) 1977, 355-360. *Guilbaud, G., & Yamaguchi, Y. (1964). Evolution during various phases of sleep of evoked activity in different regions of the somatomotor cortex of the cat: Journal de Physiologie 56(3) 1964, 370-371. *Gulbahar, S., Akalin, E., Baydar, M., Sahin, E., Manisali, M., Kizil, R., et al. (2005). Regular Exercise Improves Outcome in Droopy Shoulder Syndrome: A Subgroup of Thoracic Outlet Syndrome: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 13(4) 2005, 21-26. *Gulmann, N. C., Wildschiodtz, G., & Orbaek, K. (1982). Alteration of interhemispheric conduction through corpus callosum in chronic schizophrenia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 17(5) May 1982, 585-594. *Gustafsson, H., Stiller, C.-O., & Brodin, E. (2000). Peripheral axotomy increases cholecystokinin release in the rat anterior cingulate cortex: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(15) Oct 2000, 3345-3348. *Guven, M., Gunay, I., Ozgunen, K., & Zorludemir, S. (2005). Effect of Pulsed Magnetic Field on Regenerating Rat Sciatic Nerve: An In-Vitro Electrophysiologic Study: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(6) Jun 2005, 881-892. *Guven, M., Mert, T., & Gunay, I. (2005). Effects of Tramadol on Nerve Action Potentials in Rat: Comparisons With Benzocaine and Lidocaine: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(3) Mar 2005, 339-349. *Guven, M., Ozgunen, K., & Gunay, I. (2005). Conduction blocks of lidocaine on crushed rat sciatic nerve: An in-vitro study: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(5) May 2005, 725-734. *Haavik-Taylor, H., & Murphy, B. (2007). Cervical spine manipulation alters sensorimotor integration: A somatosensory evoked potential study: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(2) Feb 2007, 391-402. *Hacik, L., & et al. (1982). Gait alteration influenced by functional electrical stimulation of peroneal nerve in hemiparetics: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 24(3) 1982, 194-195. *Hama, A. T., & Borsook, D. (2005). Behavioral and pharmacological characterization of a distal peripheral nerve injury in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 81(1) May 2005, 170-181. *Harris, J., & Chapman, V. (2000). Spinal anandamide inhibits nociceptive transmission via cannabinoid receptor activation in vivo: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(12) Aug 2000, 2817-2819. *Harrison, A. (1988). Spastic cerebral palsy: Possible spinal interneuronal contributions: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 30(6) Dec 1988, 769-780. *Hatakeyama, J., Sakamoto, S., & Kageyama, R. (2006). Hes1 and Hes5 Regulate the Development of the Cranial and Spinal Nerve Systems: Developmental Neuroscience Vol 28(1-2) Feb 2006, 92-101. *Hayes, R. L., Mao, J., Price, D. D., Germano, A., & et al. (1992). Pretreatment with gangliosides reduces abnormal nociceptive responses associated with a rodent peripheral mononeuropathy: Pain Vol 48(3) Mar 1992, 391-396. *Hedo, G., & Lopez-Garcia, J. A. (2001). Alpha-1A adrenoceptors modulate potentiation of spinal nociceptive pathways in the rat spinal cord in vitro: Neuropharmacology Vol 41(7) Dec 2001, 862-869. *Heinke, B., Balzer, E., & Sandkuhler, J. (2004). Pre- and postsynaptic contributions of voltage-dependent Ca-super(2+) channels to nociceptive transmission in rat spinal lamina I neurons: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(1) Jan 2004, 103-111. *Heise, C. O., Goncalves, L. R., Barbosa, E. R., & Gherpelli, J. L. D. (2005). Botulinum toxin for treatment of cocontractions related to obstetrical brachial plexopathy: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-A) Sep 2005, 588-591. *Herbert, J. (1973). The role of the dorsal nerves of the penis in the sexual behaviour of the male rhesus monkey: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(2) Feb 1973, 293-300. *Hermann, R. P., Novak, C. B., & Mackinnon, S. E. (1996). Establishing normal values of moving two-point discrimination in children and adolescents: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 38(3) Mar 1996, 255-261. *Hirata, H., & Aston-Jones, G. (1994). A novel long-latency response of locus coeruleus neurons to noxious stimuli: Mediation by peripheral C-fibers: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 71(5) May 1994, 1752-1761. *Hisada, K., Morioka, T., Katsuta, T., Nishio, S., Muraishi, M., & Fukui, M. (1999). Distribution of brainstem somatosensory evoked potentials following upper and lower limb stimulation: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 110(8) Aug 1999, 1458-1461. *Hoheisel, U., Sardy, M., & Mense, S. (1997). Experiments on the nature of the signal that induces spinal neuroplastic changes following a peripheral lesion: European Journal of Pain Vol 1(4) 1997, 243-259. *Holdridge, S. V., & Cahill, C. M. (2007). Spinal administration of a delta opioid receptor agonist attenuates hyperalgesia and allodynia in a rat model of neuropathic pain: European Journal of Pain Vol 11(6) Aug 2007, 685-693. *Holubar, J. (1964). Mechanisms of the primary cortical response (PCR) of the somatosensory area in rats: Physiologia Bohemoslovenica 13(4) 1964, 385-396. *Holubar, J. (1964). Primary and direct cortical responses of the penicillin focus in rats: Physiologia Bohemoslovenica 13(5) 1964, 496-503. *Horie, N., lnoue, K., Shirai, T., Hashizume, A., Nakanishi, K., Harada, T., et al. (2005). Activation of human SII cortex during exploratory finger movement and hand clenching tasks: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 16(2) Feb 2005, 145-148. *Horvath, G., Kekesi, G., Tuboly, G., & Benedek, G. (2007). Antinociceptive interactions of triple and quadruple combinations of endogenous ligands at the spinal level: Brain Research Vol 1155 Jun 2007, 42-48. *Hoshiyama, M., & Kakigi, R. (1999). Changes of somatosensory evoked potentials during writing with the dominant and non-dominant hands: Brain Research Vol 833(1) Jun 1999, 10-19. *Hoshiyama, M., & Kakigi, R. (2003). Changes in somatosensory evoked responses by repetition of the median nerve stimulation: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(12) Dec 2003, 2251-2257. *Hoshiyama, M., & Sheean, G. (1998). Changes of somatosensory evoked potentials preceding rapid voluntary movement in go/no-go choice reaction time task: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 7(2) Oct 1998, 137-142. *Houtveen, J. H., Groot, P. F. C., & de Geus, E. J. C. (2006). Validation of the thoracic impedance derived respiratory signal using multilevel analysis: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 59(2) Feb 2006, 97-106. *Hsiang, S. M., & McGorry, R. W. (1997). Three different lifting strategies for controlling the motion patterns of the external load: Ergonomics Vol 40(9) Sep 1997, 928-939. *Hsieh, J.-C., Cheng, H., Hseih, H.-M., Liao, K.-K., Wu, Y.-T., Yeh, T.-C., et al. (2002). Loss of interhemispheric inhibition on the ipsilateral primary sensorimotor cortex in patients with brachial plexus injury: fMRI study: Annals of Neurology Vol 51(3) Mar 2002, 381-385. *Hu, P., Bembrick, A. L., Keay, K. A., & McLachlan, E. M. (2007). Immune cell involvement in dorsal root ganglia and spinal cord after chronic constriction or transection of the rat sciatic nerve: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(5) Jul 2007, 599-616. *Hubscher, C. H., Armstrong, J. E., & Johnson, J. R. (2006). Effects of spinal cord injury on the rat estrous cycle: Brain Research Vol 1100(1) Jul 2006, 118-124. *Hubscher, C. H., & Johnson, R. D. (2000). Effects of acute and chronic midthoracic spinal cord injury on neural circuits for male sexual function. II. Descending pathways: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 83(5) May 2000, 2508-2518. *Hughes, D. I., Scott, D. T., Riddell, J. S., & Todd, A. J. (2007). Upregulation of substance P in low-threshold myelinated afferents is not required for tactile allodynia in the chronic constriction injury and spinal nerve ligation models: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(8) Feb 2007, 2035-2044. *Huntoon, M. A. (2005). Anatomy of the cervical intervertebral foramina: Vulnerable arteries and ischemic neurologic injuries after transforaminal epidural injections: Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 104-111. *Huonker, R., Haueisen, J., Liepert, J., Spengler, F., & Weiller, C. (2000). Effects of passive tactile co-activation on median ulnar nerve representation in human SI: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(6) Apr 2000, 1285-1288. *Ichikawa, A., Yamamoto, H., Ono, I., Matsubayashi, J., Nagamine, T., Fukuyama, H., et al. (2007). Stimulus-related 20-Hz activity of human cortex modulated by the way of presenting hand actions: Neuroscience Research Vol 58(3) Jul 2007, 285-290. *Imada, M., Misawa, S., Sawai, S., Tamura, N., Kanai, K., Sakurai, K., et al. (2007). Median-radial sensory nerve comparative studies in the detection of median neuropathy at the wrist in diabetic patients: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(6) Jun 2007, 1405-1409. *Inoue, T., Mashimo, T., Shibata, M., Shibuta, S., & Yoshiya, I. (1998). Rapid development of nitric oxide-induced hyperalgesia depends on an alternate to the cGMP-mediated pathway in the rat neuropathic pain model: Brain Research Vol 792(2) May 1998, 263-270. *Ivancic, P. C., Ito, S., & Panjabi, M. M. (2007). Dynamic sagittal flexibility coefficients of the human cervical spine: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 39(4) Jul 2007, 688-695. *Iwahara, T., Atsuta, Y., Garcia-Rill, E., & Skinner, R. D. (1991). Locomotion induced by spinal cord stimulation in the neonate rat in vitro: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 8(3) 1991, 281-287. *Iwasaki, M., Nakasato, N., Kanno, A., Hatanaka, K., Nagamatsu, K.-i., Nagamine, Y., et al. (2001). Somatosensory evoked fields in comatose survivors after severe traumatic brain injury: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 112(1) Jan 2001, 205-211. *Janig, W. (1996). Neurobiology of visceral afferent neurons: Neuroanatomy, functions, organ regulations and sensations: Biological Psychology Vol 42(1-2) Jan 1996, 29-51. *Jarvilehto, T., Hamalainen, H., & Soininen, K. (1981). Peripheral neural basis of tactile sensations in man: II. Characteristics of human mechanoreceptors in the hairy skin and correlations of their activity with tactile sensations: Brain Research Vol 219(1) Aug 1981, 13-27. *Jeng, O.-J. (1995). Quantitative assessment of functional deficits associated with carpal tunnel syndrome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jergova, S., Kolesar, D., & Cizkova, D. (2008). Expression of c-Fos in the parabrachial nucleus following peripheral nerve injury in rats: European Journal of Pain Vol 12(2) Feb 2008, 172-179. *Ji, Y., Murphy, A. Z., & Traub, R. J. (2007). Estrogen modulation of morphine analgesia of visceral pain in female rats is supraspinally and peripherally mediated: The Journal of Pain Vol 8(6) Jun 2007, 494-502. *Jin, S.-X., Zhuang, Z.-Y., Woolf, C. J., & Ji, R.-R. (2003). p38 Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase Is Activated after a Spinal Nerve Ligation in Spinal Cord Microglia and Dorsal Root Ganglion Neurons and Contributes to the Generation of Neuropathic Pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(10) May 2003, 4017-4022. *Jorum, E., & Shyu, B. C. (1988). Analgesia by low-frequency nerve stimulation mediated by low-threshold afferents in rats: Pain Vol 32(3) Mar 1988, 357-366. *Jousmaki, V., & Forss, N. (1998). Effects of stimulus intensity on signals from human somatosensory cortices: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 9(15) Oct 1998, 3427-2431. *Jurko, M. F., Foshee, D. P., & Smith, J. C. (1964). Hyperactivity and peripheral nerve conductivity: Archives of General Psychiatry 10(4) 1964, 431-433. *Kakigi, R. (1994). Somatosensory evoked magnetic fields following median nerve stimulation: Neuroscience Research Vol 20(2) Aug 1994, 165-174. *Kakigi, R., Shibasaki, H., Hashizume, A., & Kuroiwa, Y. (1982). Short latency somatosensory evoked spinal and scalp-recorded potentials following posterior tibial nerve stimulation in man: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 53(6) Jun 1982, 602-611. *Kaneko, K., Taguchi, T., Yonemura, H., Ueno, H., Li, Z., & Kawai, S. (2003). Does cortical motor neuron excitability change in peripheral nerve injury? : Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(4) Apr 2003, 596-599. *Kannus, P., Palvanen, M., Niemi, S., & Parkkari, J. (2007). Alarming rise in the number and incidence of fall-induced cervical spine injuries among older adults: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 62A(2) Feb 2007, 180-183. *Kanovsky, P., Bares, M., & Rektor, I. (2003). The selective gating of the N30 cortical component of the somatosensory evoked potentials of median nerve is different in the mesial and dorsolateral frontal cortex: Evidence from intracerebral recordings: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(6) Jun 2003, 981-991. *Karchewsk, L. A., Bloechlinger, S., & Woolf, C. J. (2004). Axonal injury-dependent induction of the peripheral benzpdiazepine receptor in small-diameter adult rat primary sensory neurons: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(3) Aug 2004, 671-683. *Karsli, B., & Cubukcu, S. (2005). An unusual cause of meralgia paresthetica: The Pain Clinic Vol 17(2) 2005, 221-224. *Kato, T., & Kasai, T. (2000). Temporal changes in the excitability of the reciprocal inhibitory interneurones preceding cocontraction of the antagonistic muscle in the human wrist: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(3,Pt1) Jun 2000, 787-802. *Kauppila, T., Kontinen, V. K., Wei, H., Jyvasjarvi, E., & Pertovaara, A. (2002). Cutaneous vascular responses evoked by noxious stimulation in rats with the spinal nerve ligation-induced model of neuropathy: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 58(1) May 2002, 21-26. *Kayser, V., Gobeaux, D., Lombard, M. C., Guilbaud, G., & et al. (1990). Potent and long lasting antinociceptive effects after injection of low doses of a mu-opioid receptor agonist, fentanyl, into the brachial plexus sheath of the rat: Pain Vol 42(2) Aug 1990, 215-225. *Kendall, N., Main, C. J., Linton, S. J., & Vlaeyen, J. W. (1998). Reply to Wallis et al: Pain Vol 78(3) Dec 1998, 223-225. *Kerns, J. M., Braverman, B., Mathew, A., Lucchinetti, C., & et al. (1991). A comparison of cryoprobe and crush lesions in the rat sciatic nerve: Pain Vol 47(1) Oct 1991, 31-39. *Khalil, Z., Liu, T., & Helme, R. D. (1999). Free radicals contribute to the reduction in peripheral vascular responses and the maintenance of thermal hyperalgesia in rats with chronic constriction injury: Pain Vol 79(1) Jan 1999, 31-37. *Kim, S. H., & Chung, J. M. (1992). An experimental model for peripheral neuropathy produced by segmental spinal nerve ligation in the rat: Pain Vol 50(3) Sep 1992, 355-363. *Kimura, J., & Yamada, T. (1982). Short-latency somatosensory evoked potentials following median nerve stimulation: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 388 Jun 1982, 689-694. *King, T., Rao, S., Vanderah, T., Chen, Q., Vardanyan, A., & Porreca, F. (2006). Differential Blockade of Nerve Injury-Induced Shift in Weight Bearing and Thermal and Tactile Hypersensitivity by Milnacipran: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(7) Jul 2006, 513-520. *Kingery, W. S., Castellote, J. M., & Wang, E. E. (1993). A loose ligature-induced mononeuropathy produces hyperalgesias mediated by both the injured sciatic nerve and the adjacent saphenous nerve: Pain Vol 55(3) Dec 1993, 297-304. *Kingery, W. S., Guo, T. Z., Poree, L. R., & Maze, M. (1998). Colchicine treatment of the sciatic nerve reduces neurogenic extravasation, but does not affect nociceptive thresholds or collateral sprouting in neuropathic or normal rats: Pain Vol 74(1) Jan 1998, 11-20. *Kiziltan, E., Dalkilic, N., Guney, F. B., & Pehlivan, F. (2007). Conduction velocity distribution: Early diagnostic tool for peripheral neuropathies: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(2) Feb 2007, 203-213. *Kiziltan, E., & Pehlivan, F. (2006). Assesment criteria for experimental demyelination induced in frog peripheral nerve: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(12) Dec 2006, 1431-1446. *Klostermann, F., Vesper, J., & Curio, G. (2003). Identification of target areas for deep brain stimulation in human basal ganglia substructures based on median nerve sensory evoked potential criteria: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(8) Aug 2003, 1031-1035. *Knikou, M. (2006). Effects of changes in hip position on actions of spinal inhibitory interneurons in humans: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(8) Aug 2006, 945-961. *Koehler, J., Faldum, A., & Hopf, H. C. (2000). EDSS correlated analysis of median nerve somatosensory evoked potentials in multiple sclerosis: Neurological Sciences Vol 21(4) Aug 2000, 217-221. *Koepke, J. P. (1983). Neurohumoral mechanisms of the decreased renal excretion of sodium and water resulting from behavioral stress in conscious dogs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koerber, H. R., & Brown, P. B. (1982). Somatotopic organization of hindlimb cutaneous nerve projections to cat dorsal horn: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 48(2) Aug 1982, 481-489. *Kolb, B., Stewart, J., & Sutherland, R. J. (1997). Recovery of function is associated with increased spine density in cortical pyramidal cells after frontal lesions and/or noradrenaline depletion in neonatal rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 89(1-2) Dec 1997, 61-70. *Kolosova, L. I., Nozdrachev, A. D., Moiseeva, A. B., Ryabchikova, O. V., & Turchaninova, L. N. (2004). Recovery of Mechanoreception at the Initial Stage of Regeneration of Injured Sciatic Nerve in Rats in Conditions of Central Axotomy of Sensory Neurons: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 34(8) Oct 2004, 817-820. *Kolsch, D. (2006). Singultus-A case report: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 25(12) 2006, 1059-1061. *Kontinen, V. K., Paananen, S., & Kalso, E. (1998). Systemic morphine in the prevention of allodynia in the rat spinal nerve ligation model of neuropathic pain: European Journal of Pain Vol 2(1) 1998, 35-42. *Kosai, K., Tateyama, S., Ikeda, T., Uno, T., Nishimori, T., & Takasaki, M. (2001). MK-801 reduces non-noxious stimulus-evoked Fos-like immunoreactivity in the spinal cord of rats with chronic constriction nerve injury: Brain Research Vol 910(1-2) Aug 2001, 12-18. *Kots, Y. M., & Zhukov, V. I. (1973). Supraspinal control over segmental centers of antagonist muscles in man: III. Tuning of spinal reciprocal inhibition system during organization preceding voluntary movement: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 6(1) Jan 1973, 9-15. *Koulchitsky, S., Fischer, M. J. M., De Col, R., Schlechtweg, P. M., & Messlinger, K. (2004). Biphasic Response to Nitric Oxide of Spinal Trigeminal Neurons With Meningeal Input in Rat-Possible Implications for the Pathophysiology of Headaches: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(3) Sep 2004, 1320-1328. *Krajnak, K. M. (1995). The effects of photoperiod on median eminence dopamine and tuberoinfundibular neuronal activity in the male Syrian hamster. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krishnan, R. V., Sankar, V., & Muthusamy, R. (2001). Recovery of locomotor function in adult paraplegic frogs by inductive lability in the distal isolated spinal cord neural networks: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 108(1-2) 2001, 43-54. *Kudryashov, I. E., & Kudryashova, I. V. (2005). Age-Related Changes in the Characteristics of Evoked Responses in Field CA1 in Rat Hippocampus Slices after Deafferentation of the Forelimb: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 35(2) Feb 2005, 139-146. *Kukumberg, P., Pristasova, E., Provaznik, V., & Kalnokiova, A. (1996). Somatosensory evoked potential in panic disorder: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 246(6) 1996, 333-334. *Kupers, R., Nuytten, D., & Gybels, J. (1994). "Possible chemical contribution from chromic gut sutures produces disorders of pain sensation like those seen in man": Comments: Pain Vol 56(1) Jan 1994, 119. *Kupers, R. C., Nuytten, D., de Castro-Costa, M., & Gybels, J. M. (1992). A time course analysis of the changes in spontaneous and evoked behaviour in a rat model of neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 50(1) Jul 1992, 101-111. *Kwegyir-Afful, E. E., Bruno, R. M., Simons, D. J., & Keller, A. (2005). The Role of Thalamic Inputs in Surround Receptive Fields of Barrel Neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(25) Jun 2005, 5926-5934. *Kyser, C. K. (1999). The roles of the pontine parabrachial region and the ventroposterolateral thalamic nucleus in the formalin pain response. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ladich, F., & Bass, A. H. (2005). Sonic Motor Pathways in Piranhas with a Reassessment of Phylogenetic Patterns of Sonic Mechanisms among Teleosts: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 66(3) Sep 2005, 167-176. *Ladich, F., & Fine, M. L. (1994). Localization of swimbladder and pectoral motoneurons involved in sound production in pimelodid catfish: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 44(2) Aug 1994, 86-100. *LaGraize, S. C., Borzan, J., & Fuchs, P. N. (2003). Decreased L5 spinal nerve ligation nociceptive behavior following L4 spinal nerve transection: Brain Research Vol 990(1-2) Nov 2003, 227-230. *Lai, Y.-Y., Chen, S.-C., & Chien, N.-C. (2007). Video-Assisted Thoracoscopic Neurectomy of Intercostal Nerves in a Patient With Intractable Cancer Pain: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 23(6) Dec-Jan 2007, 475-478. *Laird, J. M. A., Olivar, T., Lopez-Garcia, J. A., Maggi, C. A., & Cervero, F. (2001). Responses of rat spinal neurons to distention of inflamed colon: Role of tachykinin NK2 receptors: Neuropharmacology Vol 40(5) Apr 2001, 696-701. *Langlet, C., Canu, M.-H., Viltart, O., Sequeira, H., & Falempin, M. (2001). Hypodynamia-hypokinesia induced variations in expression of fos protein in structures related to somatosensory system in the rat: Brain Research Vol 905(1-2) Jun 2001, 72-80. *Lao, L., Zhang, G., Wei, F., Berman, B. M., & Ren, K. (2001). Electro-Acupuncture Attenuates Behavioral Hyperalgesia and Selectively Reduces Spinal Fos Protein Expression in Rats With Persistent Inflammation: The Journal of Pain Vol 2(2) Apr 2001, 111-117. *Larson, A. A., & Kitto, K. F. (1995). Sensitization on the behavioral effect of kainic acid in the mouse is mediated by nitric oxide: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 275(2) Nov 1995, 544-550. *Latreille, J. M. (2005). Sciatique (or thigh) pain: A diagnostic tool: Douleur et Analgesie Vol 18(3) 2005, 113-116. *Lavoie, S., & Drew, T. (2002). Discharge Characteristics of Neurons in the Red Nucleus During Voluntary Gait Modifications: A Comparison with the Motor Cortex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 88(4) Oct 2002, 1791-1814. *Lee, B. H., Won, R., Baik, E. J., Lee, S. H., & Moon, C. H. (2000). An animal model of neuropathic pain employing injury to the sciatic nerve branches: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(4) Mar 2000, 657-661. *Lee, D. H., Chang, L., Sorkin, L. S., & Chaplan, S. R. (2005). Hyperpolarization-Activated, Cation-Nonselective, Cyclic Nucleotide-Modulated Channel Blockade Alleviates Mechanical Allodynia and Suppresses Ectopic Discharge in Spinal Nerve Ligated Rats: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(7) Jul 2005, 417-424. *Lee, D. H., Iyengar, S., & Lodge, D. (2003). The role of uninjured nerve in spinal nerve ligated rats points to an improved animal model of neuropathic pain: European Journal of Pain Vol 7(5) Oct 2003, 473-479. *Lee, R. G., Ashby, P., White, D. G., & Aguayo, A. J. (1975). Analysis of motor conduction velocity in the human median nerve by computer simulation of compound muscle action potentials: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 39(3) Sep 1975, 225-237. *Lee, S. E., & Kim, J.-H. (2007). Involvement of substance p and calcitonin gene-related peptide in development and maintenance of neuropathic pain from spinal nerve injury model of rat: Neuroscience Research Vol 58(3) Jul 2007, 245-249. *Lee, Y.-W., & Yaksh, T. L. (1996). Pharmacology of the spinal adenosine receptor which mediates the antiallodynic action of intrathecal adenosine agonists: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 277(3) Jun 1996, 1642-1648. *Lekar, P. G., & Rubinstein, M. Y. (1991). Sexual dysfunction in chronic painful radicular syndrome and approaches to its correction: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 91(4) 1991, 16-18. *Lester, M. J., Jacobson, B. H., & Edwards, S. W. (1988). Effect of ingestion of smokeless tobacco on motor distal latency of the median nerve: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(1) Aug 1988, 283-290. *Levinsson, A., Holmberg, H., Broman, J., Zhang, M., & Schouenborg, J. (2002). Spinal Sensorimotor Transformation: Relation between Cutaneous Somatotopy and a Reflex Network: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(18) Sep 2002, 8170-8182. *Levy, B. D. F. A., Cunha, J. D. C., & Chadi, G. (2007). Cellular analysis of S100beta and fibroblast growth factor-2 in the dorsal root ganglia and sciatic nerve of rodents. Focus on paracrine actions of activated satellite cells after axotomy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(10) Oct 2007, 1481-1503. *Levy, D., & Zochodne, D. W. (2000). Increased mRNA expression of the B1 and B2 bradikinin receptors and antinociceptive effects of their antagonists in an animal model of neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 86(3) Jun 2000, 265-271. *Lien, H.-Y. (2000). The effect of mental practice on modulating spinal motoneuron excitability of the soleus in healthy adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lim, E. C. H., & Seet, R. C. S. (2007). Segmental dystonia following electrocution in childhood: Neurological Sciences Vol 28(1) Mar 2007, 38-41. *Lim, G., Sung, B., Ji, R.-R., & Mao, J. (2003). Upregulation of spinal cannabinoid-1-receptors following nerve injury enhances the effects of Win 55,212-2 on neuropathic pain behaviors in rats: Pain Vol 105(1-2) Sep 2003, 275-283. *Lima, D., Avelino, A., & Coimbra, A. (1993). Differential activation of c-fos in spinal neurones by distinct classes of noxious stimuli: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 4(6) Jun 1993, 747-750. *Lindenlaub, T., & Sommer, C. (2000). Partial sciatic nerve transection as a model of neuropathic pain: A qualitative and quantitative neuropathological study: Pain Vol 89(1) Dec 2000, 97-106. *Lindia, J. A., McGowan, E., Jochnowitz, N., & Abbadie, C. (2005). Induction of CX3CL1 Expression in Astrocytes and CX3CR1 in Microglia in the Spinal Cord of a Rat Model of Neuropathic Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(7) Jul 2005, 434-438. *Lisney, S. J. (1983). Changes in the somatotopic organization of the cat lumbar spinal cord following peripheral nerve transection and regeneration: Brain Research Vol 259(1) Jan 1983, 31-39. *Liu, M. Y., Su, C. F., & Lin, M. T. (1988). The antinociceptive role of a bulbospinal serotonergic pathway in the rat brain: Pain Vol 33(1) Apr 1988, 123-129. *Liu, T., Walker, J. S., & Tracey, D. J. (1999). Zinc alleviates thermal hyperalgesia due to partial nerve injury: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(7) May 1999, 1619-1623. *Lorenzoni, P. J., Lange, M. C., Kay, C. S. K., Silvado, C. E., Scola, R. H., & Werneck, L. C. (2005). Fibrolipomatous hamartoma of the median nerve: Case report: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-B) Sep 2005, 881-884. *Lovell, J. A., Novak, J. C., Stuesse, S. L., Cruce, W. L. R., & Crisp, T. (2000). Changes in spinal serotonin turnover mediate age-related differences in the behavioral manifestations of peripheral nerve injury: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 66(4) Aug 2000, 873-878. *Lu, G.-w. (1989). Spinocervical tract-dorsal column postsynaptic neurons: A double-projection neuronal system: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 6(5-6) 1989, 445-476. *Lucio, R. A., Flores-Rojas, G., Aguilar, F., Zempoalteca, R., Pacheco, P., & Velazquez-Moctezuma, J. (2001). Effects of genitofemoral nerve transection on copulatory behavior and fertility in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(4) Jul 2001, 487-492. *Lucio, R. A., Manzo, J., Martinez-Gomez, M., Sachs, B. D., & et al. (1994). Participation of pelvic nerve branches in male rat copulatory behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 55(2) Feb 1994, 241-246. *Ma, C., Greenquist, K. W., & LaMotte, R. H. (2006). Inflammatory Mediators Enhance the Excitability of Chronically Compressed Dorsal Root Ganglion Neurons: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 95(4) Apr 2006, 2098-2107. *Ma, C., Shu, Y., Zheng, Z., Chen, Y., Yao, H., Greenquist, K. W., et al. (2003). Similar Electrophysiological Changes in Axotomized and Neighboring Intact Dorsal Root Ganglion Neurons: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 89(3) Mar 2003, 1588-1602. *Ma, W., Du, W., & Eisenach, J. C. (2002). Role for both spinal cord COX-1 and COX-2 in maintenance of mechanical hypersensitivity following peripheral nerve injury: Brain Research Vol 937(1-2) May 2002, 94-99. *Ma, W., & Eisenach, J. C. (2003). Chronic constriction injury of sciatic nerve induces the up-regulation of descending inhibitory noradrenergic innervation to the lumbar dorsal horn of mice: Brain Research Vol 970(1-2) Apr 2003, 110-118. *Mabuchi, T., Matsumura, S., Okuda-Ashitaka, E., Kitano, T., Kojima, H., Nagano, T., et al. (2003). Attenuation of neuropathic pain by the nociceptin/orphanin FQ antagonist JTC-801 is mediated by inhibition of nitric oxide production: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(7) Apr 2003, 1384-1392. *Magora, F., Shapira, S. C., & Shir, Y. (1988). The use of continuous intercostal nerve block in a pain clinic: The Pain Clinic Vol 2(3) 1988, 139-145. *Maione, S., Siniscalco, D., Galderisi, U., de Novellis, V., Uliano, R., Di Bernardo, G., et al. (2002). Apoptotic genes expression in the lumbar dorsal horn in a model neuropathic pain in rat: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(1) Jan 2002, 101-106. *Makela, J. P., Illman, M., Jousmaki, V., Numminen, J., Lehecka, M., Salenius, S., et al. (2003). Dorsal Penile Nerve Stimulation Elicits Left-Hemisphere Dominant Activation in the Second Somatosensory Cortex: Human Brain Mapping Vol 18(2) Feb 2003, 90-99. *Malin, J. P., & Winkelmuller, W. (1985). Phantom phenomena (phantom arm) following cervical root avulsion: Effect of dorsal root entry zone thermocoagulation: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 235(1) Aug 1985, 53-56. *Mao, J., Price, D. D., & Mayer, D. J. (1995). Experimental mononeuropathy reduces the antinociceptive effects of morphine: Implications for common intracellular mechanisms involved in morphine tolerance and neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 61(3) Jun 1995, 353-364. *Maranhao-Filho, P., & Maranhao, E. T. (2005). Clinical Diagnosis of the Cervical Radiculopathies: Neurological Semiology: Revista Brasileira de Neurologia Vol 41(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 23-30. *Markus, H., Pomeranz, B., & Krushelnycky, D. (1984). Spread of saphenous somatotopic projection map in spinal cord and hypersensitivity of the foot after chronic sciatic denervation in adult rat: Brain Research Vol 296(1) Mar 1984, 27-39. *Martin, D. C., Willis, M. L., Mullinax, L. A., Clarke, N. L., Homburger, J. A., & Berger, I. H. (2007). Pulsed Radiofrequency Application in the Treatment of Chronic Pain: Pain Practice Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 31-35. *Martin, J. H., & Ghez, C. (1988). Red nucleus and motor cortex: Parallel motor systems for the initiation and control of skilled movement: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 28(1-2) Apr-May 1988, 217-223. *Martin, T. J., Kim, S. A., & Eisenach, J. C. (2006). Clonidine maintains intrathecal self-administration in rats following spinal nerve ligation: Pain Vol 125(3) Nov 2006, 257-263. *Martinez, A. M. B., & Canavarro, S. (2000). Early myelin breakdown following sural nerve crush: A freeze-fracture study: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 33(12) Dec 2000, 1477-1482. *Martinez-Caro, L., & Laird, J. M. A. (2000). Allodynia and hyperalgesia evoked by sciatic mononeuropathy in NK1 receptor knockout mice: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(6) Apr 2000, 1213-1217. *Martins, R. S., Siqueira, M. G., da Silva, C. F., de Godoy, B. O., & Plese, J. P. P. (2005). Electrophysiologic assessment of regeneration in rat sciatic nerve repair using suture, fibrin glue or a combination of both techniques: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-A) Sep 2005, 601-604. *Maves, T. J., Gebhart, G. F., & Meller, S. T. (1994). Does a change in the milieu around the rat's sciatic nerve lead to behavioral evidence of neuropathic pain? : Pain Vol 56(1) Jan 1994, 120. *Maves, T. J., Pechman, P. S., Gebhart, G. F., & Meller, S. T. (1993). Possible chemical contribution from chromic gut sutures produces disorders of pain sensation like those seen in man: Pain Vol 54(1) Jul 1993, 57-69. *McCann, M. E., Waters, P., Goumnerova, L. C., & Berde, C. (2004). Self-mutilation in young children following brachial plexus birth injury: Pain Vol 110(1-2) Jul 2004, 123-129. *McEwen, M. L. (2000). Ontogenetic effects of midthoracic spinal cord compression on hindlimb sensorimotor function and spinal cord tissue loss. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Men, D.-S., & Matsui, Y. (1994). Activation of descending noradrenergic system by peripheral nerve stimulation: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 34(3) 1994, 177-182. *Merskey, H. (1999). Comments: Pain Vol 81(3) Jun 1999, 325-326. *Miletic, G., & Miletic, V. (2000). Long-term changes in sciatic-evoked A-fiber dorsal horn field potentials accompany loose ligation of the sciatic nerve in rats: Pain Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2000, 353-359. *Miura, T., Sonoo, M., & Shimizu, T. (2003). Establishment of standard values for the latency, interval and amplitude parameters of tibial nerve somatosensory evoked potentials (SEPs): Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(7) Jul 2003, 1367-1378. *Monaghan, E. P., & Breedlove, S. M. (1992). The role of the bulbocavernosus in penile reflex behavior in rats: Brain Research Vol 587(1) Jul 1992, 178-180. *Monassi, C. R., Bandler, R., & Keay, K. A. (2003). A subpopulation of rats show social and sleep-waking changes typical of chronic neuropathic pain following peripheral nerve injury: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(9) May 2003, 1907-1920. *Moreira, P. L., Lopez, P., & Martin, J. (2006). Femoral secretions and copulatory plugs convey chemical information about male identity and dominance status in Iberian rock lizards (Lacerta monticola): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(2) Jun 2006, 166-174. *Morley, B. J., Ableson, R. M., & Cannon, J. T. (1977). Escape from stimulation of the trapezoid body in rats bred for escape from noise: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(1) Jan 1977, 35-39. *Munoz, D. P., & Guitton, D. (1986). Presaccadic burst discharges of tecto-reticulo-spinal neurons in the alert head-free and -fixed cat: Brain Research Vol 398(1) Nov 1986, 185-190. *Nadal, X., Banos, J.-E., Kieffer, B. L., & Maldonado, R. (2006). Neuropathic pain is enhanced in delta -opioid receptor knockout mice: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(3) Feb 2006, 830-834. *Nafati, G., Schmied, A., & Rossi-Durand, C. (2005). Changes in the Inhibitory Control Exerted by the Antagonist Ia Afferents on Human Wrist Extensor Motor Units During an Attention-Demanding Motor Task: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(4) Apr 2005, 2350-2353. *Naka, D., Kakigi, R., Koyama, S., Xiang, J., & Suzuki, H. (1998). Effects of tactile interference stimulation on somatosensory evoked magnetic fields following tibial nerve stimulation: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Electromyography & Motor Control Vol 109(2) Apr 1998, 168-177. *Nativ, A., Pratt, H., Allard, F., & Frank, J. S. (1992). Brain correlates of hand dominance: The association between peripheral and cerebral asymmetries revisited: Cortex Vol 28(3) Sep 1992, 435-444. *Navarro Guzman, J. I. (1987). Behavioral effects of sciatic nerve injury in rats: A contribution to the study of the phantom limb syndrome: Revista de Analisis del Comportamiento Vol 3(2) Dec 1987, 165-169. *Neugebauer, V., Kornhuber, J., Lucke, T., & Schaible, H.-G. (1993). The clinically available NMDA receptor antagonist memantine is antinociceptive on rat spinal neurones: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 4(11) Nov 1993, 1259-1262. *Neugebauer, V., & Schaible, H.-G. (1990). Evidence for a central component in the sensitization of spinal neurons with joint input during development of acute arthritis in cat's knee: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(1) Jul 1990, 299-311. *Ng, C.-H., & Ong, W.-Y. (2001). Increased expression of gamma -aminobutyric acid transporters GAT-1 and GAT-3 in the spinal trigeminal nucleus after facial carrageenan injections: Pain Vol 92(1-2) May 2001, 29-40. *Nichols, M. L., Allen, B. J., Rogers, S. D., Ghilardi, J. R., Honore, P., Luger, N. M., et al. (1999). Transmission of chronic nociception by spinal neurons expressing the substance P receptor: Science Vol 286(5444) Nov 1999, 1558-1561. *Niddam, D. M., Graven-Nielsen, T., Arendt-Nielsen, L., & Chen, A. C. N. (2001). Non-painful and painful surface and intramuscular electrical stimulation at the thenar and hypothenar sites: Differential cerebral dynamics of early to late latency SEPs: Brain Topography Vol 13(4) Sum 2001, 283-292. *Nihashi, T., Naganawa, S., Sato, C., Kawai, H., Nakamura, T., Fukatsu, H., et al. (2005). Contralateral and ipsilateral responses in primary somatosensory cortex following electrical median nerve stimulation--An fMRI study: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(4) Apr 2005, 842-848. *North, R. B., Han, M., Zahurak, M., & Kidd, D. H. (1994). Radiofrequency lumbar facet denervation: Analysis of prognostic factors: Pain Vol 57(1) Apr 1994, 77-83. *Nygaard, O. P., Trumpy, J. H., & Mellgren, S. I. (1996). Recovery of sensory function after surgical decompression in carpal tunnel syndrome: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 94(4) Oct 1996, 253-257. *Obara, I., Przewlocki, R., & Przewlocka, B. (2005). Spinal and local peripheral antiallodynic activity of Ro64-6198 in neuropathic pain in the rat: Pain Vol 116(1-2) Jul 2005, 17-25. *Obata, H., Saito, S., Sasaki, M., & Goto, F. (2003). Interactions of 5-HT-sub-2 receptor agonists with acetylcholine in spinal analgesic mechanisms in rats with neuropathic pain: Brain Research Vol 965(1-2) Mar 2003, 114-120. *Obata, K., Yamanaka, H., Fukuoka, T., Yi, D., Tokunaga, A., Hashimoto, N., et al. (2003). Contribution of injured and uninjured dorsal root ganglion neurons to pain behavior and the changes in gene expression following chronic constriction injury of the sciatic nerve in rats: Pain Vol 101(1-2) Jan 2003, 65-77. *Ogawa, A., Meng, I. D., Ren, K., Imamura, Y., & Iwata, K. (2006). Differential responses of rostral subnucleus caudalis and upper cervical dorsal horn neurons to mechanical and chemical stimulation of the parotid gland in rats: Brain Research Vol 1106(1) Aug 2006, 123-133. *Ohlbauer, M., Sauerbier, M., Heitmann, C., & Germann, G. (2006). Improved outcome of nerve injuries in the upper extremity: Nervenarzt Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 922-930. *Ohta, M., Okajima, S., Hirakawa, H., Tokunaga, D., Fujiwara, H., Oda, R., et al. (2005). Expression of Tight and Gap Junctional Proteins in the Perineurial Window Model of the Rat Sciatic Nerve: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(10) Oct 2005, 1469-1481. *Oliveira, A. L. R., & Langone, F. (2000). Non-neuronal cells are not the limiting factor for the low axonal regeneration in C57BL/6J mice: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 33(12) Dec 2000, 1467-1475. *Omarker, K., & Myers, R. R. (1998). Pathogenesis of sciatic pain: Role of herniated nucleus pulposus and deformation of spinal nerve root and dorsal root ganglion: Pain Vol 78(2) Nov 1998, 99-105. *Omrani, M., Khoshnoodi, M. A., Pakarian, P., Abbassian, A. H., & Shahzadi, S. (2004). Resistance of peripheral and sub-cortical somatosensory pathway to electrical noise: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 21(3-4) Sep-Dec 2004, 155-158. *Omura, T., Sano, M., Omura, K., Hasegawa, T., & Nagano, A. (2004). A Mild Acute Compression Induces Neurapraxia in Rat Sciatic Nerve: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(12) Dec 2004, 1561-1572. *Onal, A., Delen, Y., Ulker, S., & Soykan, N. (2003). Agmatine attenuates neuropathic pain in rats: Possible mediation of nitric oxide and noradrenergic activity in the brainstem and cerebellum: Life Sciences Vol 73(4) Jun 2003, 413-428. *O'Neal, M. H., III, Spiegel, E. T., Chon, K. H., & Solomon, I. C. (2005). Time-Frequency Representation of Inspiratory Motor Output in Anesthetized C57BL/6 Mice In Vivo: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(3) Mar 2005, 1762-1775. *Onuki, A., Ohmori, Y., & Somiya, H. (2006). Spinal Nerve Innervation to the Sonic Muscle and Sonic Motor Nucleus in Red Piranha, Pygocentrus nattereri (Characiformes, Ostariophysi): Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 67(2) Jan 2006, 111-122. *Orbell, S., Hagger, M., Brown, V., & Tidy, J. (2004). Appraisal theory and emotional sequelae of first visit to colposcopy following an abnormal cervical screening result: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(4) Nov 2004, 533-555. *Orlovsky, G. N. (1972). Activity of rubrospinal neurons during locomotion: Brain Research Vol 46 1972, 99-112. *Orlovsky, G. N. (1972). Activity of vestibulospinal neurons during locomotion: Brain Research Vol 46 1972, 85-98. *Ossipov, M. H., Lai, J., Malan, T. P., Jr., & Porreca, F. (2000). Spinal and supraspinal mechanisms of neuropathic pain. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Pacheco, P., Beyer, C., Mexicano, G., & Larsson, K. (1976). Effects of genital stimulation upon spinal reflex activity of female cats under various hormonal conditions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(4) Oct 1976, 699-703. *Palmer, C. I., & Gardner, E. P. (1990). Simulation of motion on the skin: IV. Responses of Pacinian corpuscle afferents innervating the primate hand to stripe patterns on the OPTACON: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(1) Jul 1990, 236-247. *Palmer, M. R., & Klemm, W. R. (1978). Adrenergic alteration of morphine-induced suppression of sciatic-evoked unit responses in the central grey: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology Vol 2(3) 1978, 337-347. *Palmieri, R. M., & Ingersoll, C. D. (2005). Intersession reliability of a protocol to assess reflex activation history in the vastus medialis: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(5) May 2005, 735-740. *Pan, H.-L., Eisenach, J. C., & Chen, S.-R. (1999). Gabapentin suppresses ectopic nerve discharges and reverses allodynia in neuropathic rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 288(3) Mar 1999, 1026-1030. *Parker, D. (2003). Variable Properties in a Single Class of Excitatory Spinal Synapse: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(8) Apr 2003, 3154-3163. *Pearl, G. S., & Anderson, K. V. (1978). Response patterns of cells in the feline caudal nucleus reticularis gigantocellularis after noxious trigeminal and spinal stimulation: Experimental Neurology Vol 58(2) Jan 1978, 231-241. *Persson, J. K., Hongpaisan, J., & Molander, C. (1993). C-fos expression in gracilothalamic tract neurons after electrical stimulation of the injured sciatic nerve in the adult rat: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 10(4) 1993, 475-483. *Pertin, M., Ji, R.-R., Berta, T., Powell, A. J., Karchewski, L., Tate, S. N., et al. (2005). Upregulation of the Voltage-Gated Sodium Channel Beta 2 Subunit in Neuropathic Pain Models: Characterization of Expression in Injured and Non-Injured Primary Sensory Neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(47) Nov 2005, 10970-10980. *Pertovaara, A., & Wei, H. (2003). A dissociative change in the efficacy of supraspinal versus spinal morphine in the neuropathic rat: Pain Vol 101(3) Feb 2003, 237-250. *Petersen, M., & LaMotte, R. H. (1993). Effect of protons on the inward current evoked by capsaicin in isolated dorsal root ganglion cells: Pain Vol 54(1) Jul 1993, 37-42. *Petersen, N. T., Taylor, J. L., Butler, J. E., & Gandevia, S. C. (2003). Depression of Activity in the Corticospinal Pathway during Human Motor Behavior after Strong Voluntary Contractions: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(22) Nov 2003, 7974-7980. *Petersson, P., Granmo, M., & Schouenborg, J. (2004). Properties of an Adult Spinal Sensorimotor Circuit Shaped Through Early Postnatal Experience: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 280-288. *Pfister, R., & Milnik, V. (2005). Neurography diagnosis of carpal tunnel syndrome: Das Neurophysiologie-Labor Vol 27(1) 2005, 27-47. *Phillips, A. G., & Fibiger, H. C. (1978). The role of dopamine in maintaining intracranial self-stimulation in the ventral tegmentum, nucleus accumbens, and medial prefrontal cortex: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 32(2) Jun 1978, 58-66. *Pick, C. G., Paul, D., & Pasternak, G. W. (1992). Nalbuphine, a mixed kappa-sub-1 and kappa-sub-3 analgesic in mice: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 262(3) Sep 1992, 1044-1050. *Pitcher, G. M., Ritchie, J., & Henry, J. L. (1999). Nerve constriction in the rat: Model of neuropathic, surgical and central pain: Pain Vol 83(1) Oct 1999, 37-46. *Podnar, S. (2007). Saddle sensation is preserved in a few patients with cauda equina or conus medullaris lesions: European Journal of Neurology Vol 14(1) Jan 2007, 48-53. *Polit, A., & Bizzi, E. (1978). Processes controlling arm movements in monkeys: Science Vol 201(4362) Sep 1978, 1235-1237. *Qin, C., Chandler, M. J., Miller, K. E., & Forement, R. D. (2003). Chemical activation of cardiac receptors affects activity of superficial and deeper T-sub-3-T-sub-4 spinal neurons in rats: Brain Research Vol 959(1) Jan 2003, 77-85. *Qin, C., Farber, J. P., & Foreman, R. D. (2007). Gastrocardiac afferent convergence in upper thoracic spinal neurons: A central mechanism of postprandial angina pectoris: The Journal of Pain Vol 8(6) Jun 2007, 522-529. *Radhakrishnan, H., Liu, H., Senapati, A. K., & Peng, Y. B. (2006). Determination of hemoglobin oxygen saturation in rat sciatic nerve by in vivo near infrared spectroscopy: Brain Research Vol 1098(1) Jul 2006, 86-93. *Rady, J. J., & Fujimoto, J. M. (1996). Supraspinal delta-sub-2 opioid agonist analgesia in Swiss-Webster mice involves spinal GABA-sub(A) receptors: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 54(2) Jun 1996, 363-369. *Rafai, M. A., El Otmani, H., Rafai, M., Bouhaajaj, F. Z., Largab, A., Trafeh, M., et al. (2006). Peroneal nerve schwannoma presenting with a peroneal palsy: Revue Neurologique Vol 162(8-9) Sep 2006, 866-868. *Raginov, I. S., Chelyshev, Y. A., & Shagidullin, T. F. (2004). Interaction of Sensory Neurons and Satellite Cells during Stimulation of Nerve Regeneration: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 34(1) Jan 2004, 79-81. *Ramer, M. S., Murphy, P. G., Richardson, P. M., & Bisby, M. A. (1998). Spinal nerve lesion-induced mechanoallodynia and adrenergic spourting in sensory ganglia are attenuated in interleukin-6 knockout mice: Pain Vol 78(2) Nov 1998, 115-121. *Rampin, O., & Morain, P. (1987). Cortical involvement in dorsal horn cell hyperactivity and abnormal behavior in rats with dorsal root section: Somatosensory Research Vol 4(3) 1987, 237-251. *Randich, A., Ren, K., & Gebhart, G. F. (1990). Electrical stimulation of cervical vagal afferents: II. Central relays for behavioral antinociception and arterial blood pressure decreases: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(4) Oct 1990, 1115-1124. *Raphael, D. T., Yang, C., Tresser, N., Wu, J., Zhang, Y., & Rever, L. (2007). Images of spinal nerves and adjacent structures with optical coherence tomography: Preliminary animal studies: The Journal of Pain Vol 8(10) Oct 2007, 767-773. *Ren, K., Randich, A., & Gebhart, G. F. (1990). Electrical stimulation of cervical vagal afferents: I. Central relays for modulation of spinal nociceptive transmission: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 64(4) Oct 1990, 1098-1114. *Ren, K., Thomas, D. A., & Dubner, R. (1995). Nerve growth factor alleviates a painful peripheral neuropathy in rats: Brain Research Vol 699(2) Nov 1995, 286-292. *Restuccia, D., Valeriani, M., Di Lazzaro, V., Tonali, P., & et al. (1994). Somatosensory evoked potentials after multisegmental upper limb stimulation in diagnosis of cervical spondylotic myelopathy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 57(3) Mar 1994, 301-308. *Ringkamp, M., Eschenfelder, S., Grethel, E. J., Habler, H.-J., Meyer, R. A., Janig, W., et al. (1999). Lumbar sympathectomy failed to reverse mechanical allodynia- and hyperalgesia-like behavior in rats with L5 spinal nerve injury: Pain Vol 79(2-3) Feb 1999, 143-153. *Ritter, A. M., Ritchie, C., & Martin, W. J. (2007). Relationship between the firing frequency of injured peripheral neurons and inhibition of firing by Sodium Channel Blockers: The Journal of Pain Vol 8(4) Apr 2007, 287-295. *Ritter, D. A., Bhatt, D. H., & Fetcho, J. R. (2001). In vivo imaging of zebrafish reveals differences in the spinal networks for escape and swimming movements: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(22) Nov 2001, 8956-8965. *Ritzmann, R. E., Pollack, A. J., Hudson, S. E., & Hyvonen, A. (1991). Convergence of multi-modal sensory signals at thoracic interneurons of the escape system of the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Brain Research Vol 563(1-2) Nov 1991, 175-183. *Roberts, L. E. (1991). Evidence for autonomic-autonomic dissociation: An alternative to Dworkin and Dworkin (1990): Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(5) Oct 1991, 767-772. *Rocha-Gonzalez, H. I., Meneses, A., Carlton, S. M., & Granados-Soto, V. (2005). Pronociceptive role of peripheral and spinal 5-HT-sub-7 receptors in the formalin test: Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 182-192. *Rodrigues, F. F., de Oliveira, C. R., de Castro, R. G., Dozza, D. C., & de Andrade Penque, G. M. C. (2005). Traumatic sciatic nerve injuries (management and results): Revista Brasileira de Neurologia Vol 41(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 11-15. *Rodrigues-Filho, R., Santos, A. R. S., Bertelli, J. A., & Calixto, J. B. (2003). Avulsion injury of the rat brachial plexus triggers hyperalgesia and allodynia in the hindpaws: A new model for the study of neuropathic pain: Brain Research Vol 982(2) Aug 2003, 186-194. *Rogmark, C., & Johnell, O. (2005). Orthopaedic treatment of displaced femoral neck fractures in elderly patients: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(18-19) 2005, 1143-1149. *Rossini, P. M., Desiato, M. T., Lavaroni, F., & Caramia, M. D. (1991). Brain excitability and electroencephalographic activation: Non-invasive evaluation in healthy humans via transcranial magnetic stimulation: Brain Research Vol 567(1) Dec 1991, 111-119. *Rossini, P. M., Narici, L., Martino, G., Pasquarelli, A., & et al. (1994). Analysis of interhemispheric asymmetries of somatosensory evoked magnetic fields to right and left median nerve stimulation: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 91(6) Dec 1994, 476-482. *Rossitch, E., Oakes, W. J., Ovelmen-Levitt, J., & Nashold, B. S. (1992). Self-mutilation following brachial plexus injury sustained at birth: Pain Vol 50(2) Aug 1992, 209-211. *Rupp, A., Dornseifer, U., Rodenacker, K., Fichter, A., Jutting, U., Gais, P., et al. (2007). Temporal progression and extent of the return of sensation in the foot provided by the saphenous nerve after sciatic nerve transection and repair in the rat--Implications for nociceptive assessments: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 24(1-2) Mar-Jun 2007, 1-13. *Rush, J. L., Kusske, J. A., Hutchison, J. W., & Verzeano, M. (1977). Driving of slow oscillations in the somatosensory system of the cat: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 42(6) Jun 1977, 795-808. *Rush, J. L., Kusske, J. A., Porter, R. W., & Verzeano, M. (1976). Driving of slow oscillations in the human somatosensory system: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 41(2) Aug 1976, 168-178. *Russell, L. C., & Burchiel, K. J. (1986). Effect of intrathecal and subepineural capsaicin on thermal sensitivity and autotomy in rats: Pain Vol 25(1) Apr 1986, 109-123. *Saab, C. Y., Kawasaki, M., Al-Chaer, E. D., & Willis, W. D. (2001). Cerebellar cortical stimulation increases spinal visceral nociceptive responses: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 85(6) Jun 2001, 2359-2363. *Saade, N. E., Atweh, S. F., Jabbur, S. J., & Wall, P. D. (1990). Effects of lesions in the anterolateral columns and dorsolateral funiculi on self-mutilation behavior in rats: Pain Vol 42(3) Sep 1990, 313-321. *Said, G., Marion, M.-H., Selva, J., & Jamet, C. (1986). Hypotrophic and dying-back nerve fibers in Friedreich's ataxia: Neurology Vol 36(10) Oct 1986, 1292-1299. *Sampath, G., & Pandurangi, A. K. (1997). Bilateral ulnar nerve paralysis: An unreported complication of drug-induced extrapyramidal rigidity: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 31(3) Jun 1997, 427-428. *Samwel, H., Slappendel, R., Crul, B. J. P., & Voerman, V. F. (2000). Psychological predictors of the effectiveness of radiofrequency lesioning of the cervical spinal dorsal ganglion (RF-DRG): European Journal of Pain Vol 4(2) Jun 2000, 149-155. *Sancho, S., Young, P., & Ueli, S. (2001). Regulation of Schwann cell proliferation and apoptosis in PMP22-deficient mice and mouse models of Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease type 1A: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 124(11) Nov 2001, 2177-2187. *Sarantopoulos, C. D., McCallum, J. B., Rigaud, M., Fuchs, A., Kwok, W.-M., & Hogan, Q. H. (2007). Opposing effects of spinal nerve ligation on calcium-activated potassium currents in axotomized and adjacent mammalian primary afferent neurons: Brain Research Vol 1132 Feb 2007, 84-99. *Sasaki, H., Inoue, T., Iso, H., Fukuda, Y., & et al. (1993). Light-dark discrimination after sciatic nerve transplantation to the sectioned optic nerve in adult hamsters: Vision Research Vol 33(7) May 1993, 877-880. *Savettieri, G., & et al. (1984). Loss of joint position sense with sparing of vibration sense in two cases of compressive cervical myelopathy: Acta Neurologica Vol 6(1) Feb 1984, 11-15. *Sayson, S. C., Ducey, J. P., Maybrey, J. B., Wesley, R. L., & et al. (1994). Sciatic entrapment neuropathy associated with an anomalous piriformis muscle: Pain Vol 59(1) Oct 1994, 149-152. *Schady, W., Braune, S., Watson, S., & Torebjork, H. E. (1994). Responsiveness of the somatosensory system after nerve injury and amputation in the human hand: Annals of Neurology Vol 36(1) Jul 1994, 68-75. *Schady, W. J., Torebjork, H. E., & Ochoa, J. L. (1983). Peripheral projections of nerve fibres in the human median nerve: Brain Research Vol 277(2) Oct 1983, 249-261. *Schafers, M., Lee, D. H., Brors, D., Yaksh, T. L., & Sorkin, L. S. (2003). Increased sensitivity of injured and adjacent uninjured rat primary sensory neurons to exogenous tumor necrosis factor-alpha after spinal nerve ligation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(7) Apr 2003, 3028-3038. *Schmidlin, E., Wannier, T., Bloch, J., & Rouiller, E. M. (2004). Progressive plastic changes in the hand representation of the primary motor cortex parallel incomplete recovery from a unilateral section of the corticospinal tract at cervical level in monkeys: Brain Research Vol 1017(1-2) Aug 2004, 172-183. *Schmidt, R. S. (1974). Neural mechanisms of releasing (unclasping) in American toad: Behaviour Vol 48(3-4) 1974, 315-326. *Schnitzler, A., Witte, O. W., Cheyne, D., Haid, G., & et al. (1995). Modulation of somatosensory evoked magnetic fields by sensory and motor interferences: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 6(12) Aug 1995, 1653-1658. *Scholz, J., Broom, D. C., Youn, D.-H., Mills, C. D., Kohno, T., Suter, M. R., et al. (2005). Blocking Caspase Activity Prevents Transsynaptic Neuronal Apoptosis and the Loss of Inhibition in Lamina II of the Dorsal Horn after Peripheral Nerve Injury: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(32) Aug 2005, 7317-7323. *Schomburg, E. D., & Steffens, H. (1998). Comparative analysis of {l}-DOPA actions on nociceptive and non-nociceptive spinal reflex pathways in the cat: Neuroscience Research Vol 31(4) Aug 1998, 307-316. *Segal, R. L., Wolf, S. L., Catlin, P. A., Gilliand, R. L., Taffs, J. K., Bass, H. C., et al. (2000). Uncoupling of human short and long latency stretch reflex responses with operant conditioning: Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience Vol 17(1) 2000, 17-22. *Seltzer, Z. e., Dubner, R., & Shir, Y. (1990). A novel behavioral model of neuropathic pain disorders produced in rats by partial sciatic nerve injury: Pain Vol 43(2) Nov 1990, 205-218. *Serpell, M. G., DeLeo, J. A., Coombs, D. W., Colburn, R. W., & et al. (1993). Intrathecal catheterization alone reduces autotomy after sciatic cryoneurolysis in the rat: Life Sciences Vol 53(25) 1993, 1887-1892. *Shahani, N., Subramaniam, S., Wolf, T., Tackenberg, C., & Brandt, R. (2006). Tau Aggregation and Progressive Neuronal Degeneration in the Absence of Changes in Spine Density and Morphology after Targeted Expression of Alzheimer's Disease-Relevant Tau Constructs in Organotypic Hippocampal Slices: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(22) May 2006, 6103-6114. *Shapovalov, A. I., Karamjan, O. A., Tamarova, Z. A., & Kurchavyi, G. G. (1972). Cerebello-rubrospinal effects on hindlimb motoneurons in the monkey: Brain Research Vol 47 1972, 49-59. *Sheth, R. N., Dorsi, M. J., Li, Y., Murinson, B. B., Belzberg, A. J., Griffin, J. W., et al. (2002). Mechanical hyperalgesia after an L5 ventral rhizotomy or an L5 ganglionectomy in the rat: Pain Vol 96(1-2) Mar 2002, 63-72. *Shields, S. D., Eckert, W. A., III, & Basbaum, A. I. (2003). Spared Nerve Injury Model of Neuropathic Pain in the Mouse: A Behavioral and Anatomic Analysis: The Journal of Pain Vol 4(8) Oct 2003, 465-470. *Shortland, P. J., Baytug, B., Krzyzanowska, A., McMahon, S. B., Priestley, J. V., & Averill, S. (2006). ATF3 expression in L4 dorsal root ganglion neurons after L5 spinal nerve transection: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(2) Jan 2006, 365-373. *Sillar, K. T., & Roberts, A. (1988). A neuronal mechanism for sensory gating during locomotion in a vertebrate: Nature Vol 331(6153) Jan 1988, 262-265. *Sizer, P. S., Jr., Brismee, J.-M., & Cook, C. (2007). Medical Screening for Red Flags in the Diagnosis and Management of Musculoskeletal Spine Pain: Pain Practice Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 53-71. *Sloane, P. D., & McLeod, M. M. (1987). Radial nerve palsy in nursing home patients: Association with immobility and haloperidol: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 35(5) May 1987, 465-466. *Soininen, K., Jarvilehto, T., Aleksandrov, Y. I., & Shvyrkov, V. B. (1984). The effect of a task on responses of human skin mechanoreceptors: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 104-110. *Soja, P. J., & Sinclair, J. G. (1983). Evidence that noradrenaline reduces tonic descending inhibition of cat spinal cord nociceptor-driven neurones: Pain Vol 15(1) Jan 1983, 71-81. *Sommer, C., Lindenlaub, T., Teuteberg, P., Schafers, M., Hartung, T., & Toyka, K. V. (2001). Anti-TNF-neutralizing antibodies reduce pain-related behavior in two different mouse models of painful mononeuropathy: Brain Research Vol 913(1) Sep 2001, 86-89. *Song, X.-J., Zhang, J.-M., Hu, S.-J., & LaMotte, R. H. (2003). Somata of nerve-injured sensory neurons exhibit enhanced responses to inflammatory mediators: Pain Vol 104(3) Aug 2003, 701-709. *Sonoo, M., Hatanaka, Y., Tsukamoto, H., Tsai-Shozawa, Y., & Shimizu, T. (2004). N10 component in median nerve somatosensory evoked potentials (SEPs) is not an antidromic motor potential: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 115(11) Nov 2004, 2645-2649. *Sotgiu, M. L., Biella, G., Castagna, A., Lacerenza, M., & et al. (1994). Different time-courses of i.v. lidocaine effect on ganglionic and spinal units in neuropathic rats: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 5(8) Apr 1994, 873-876. *Sotgiu, M. L., Biella, G., & Riva, L. (1994). A study of early ongoing activity in dorsal horn units following sciatic nerve constriction: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 5(18) Dec 1994, 2609-2612. *Sotgiu, M. L., Biella, G., & Riva, L. (1995). Poststimulus afterdischarges of spinal WDR and NS units in rats with chronic nerve constriction: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 6(7) May 1995, 1021-1024. *Spiegel, J., Tintera, J., Gawehn, J., Stoeter, P., & Treede, R. D. (1999). Functional MRI of human primary somatosensory and motor cortex during median nerve stimulation: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 110(1) Jan 1999, 47-52. *Stajcic, Z. (1992). The effects of streptomycin on autotomy: Pain Vol 48(2) Feb 1992, 257-259. *Starr, A., & Cohen, L. G. (1985). "Gating" of somatosensory evoked potentials begins before the onset of voluntary movement in man: Brain Research Vol 348(1) Nov 1985, 183-186. *Stehouwer, D. J., & Farel, P. B. (1981). Sensory interactions with a central motor program in anuran larvae: Brain Research Vol 218(1-2) Aug 1981, 131-140. *Steinmetz, J. E., Beggs, A. L., Lupica, C. R., & Patterson, M. M. (1983). Effects of local anesthesia on persistence of peripherally induced postural asymmetries in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(6) Dec 1983, 921-927. *Stokes, B. (1976). Burst patterns late in chick development and their behavioral implications: Experimental Neurology Vol 50(3) Mar 1976, 641-648. *Sudoh, Y., Gaboon, E. E., Gerner, P., & Wang, G. K. (2003). Tricyclic antidepressants as long-acting local anesthetics: Pain Vol 103(1-2) May 2003, 49-55. *Sun, H., Ren, K., Zhong, C. M., Ossipov, M. H., Malan, T. P., Jr., Lai, J., et al. (2001). Nerve injury-induced tactile allodynia is mediated via ascending spinal dorsal column projections: Pain Vol 90(1-2) Feb 2001, 105-111. *Suzuki, R., Matthews, E. A., & Dickenson, A. H. (2001). Comparison of the effects of MK-801, ketamine and memantine on responses of spinal dorsal horn neurones in a rat model of mononeuropathy: Pain Vol 91(1-2) Mar 2001, 101-109. *Svendsen, F., Rygh, L. J., Gjerstad, J., Fiska, A., Hole, K., & Tjolsen, A. (1999). Recording of long-term potentiation in single dorsal horn neurons in vivo in the rat: Brain Research Protocols Vol 4(2) Jul 1999, 165-172. *Svensson, C. I., Schafers, M., Jones, T. L., Yaksh, T. L., & Sorkin, L. S. (2006). Covariance Among Age, Spinal p38 MAP Kinase Activation and Allodynia: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(5) May 2006, 337-345. *Ta, L. E., Dionne, R. A., Fricton, J. R., Hodges, J. S., & Kajander, K. C. (2000). SYM-2081 a kainate receptor antagonist reduces allodynia and hyperalgesia in a freeze injury model of neuropathic pain: Brain Research Vol 858(1) Mar 2000, 106-120. *Tackmann, W., & et al. (1985). Motor and sensory electroneurographic and electromyographic results as well as somatosensory evoked potentials compared with clinical results after nervesuture: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 53(4) Apr 1985, 123-133. *Takagi, H., Doi, T., & Kawasaki, K. (1975). Effects of morphine, L-DOPA and tetrabenazine on the lamina V cells of spinal dorsal horn: Life Sciences Vol 17(1) Jul 1975, 67-72. *Takahashi, H., & Buccafusco, J. J. (1991). Spinal cholinergic modulation of cardiovascular tone and a somatosympathetic reflex response: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 27(1) Jul 1991, 47-51. *Takahashi, H., Miyazaki, M., Nanbu, T., Yangida, H., & Morita, S. (1998). The NMDA-receptor antagonist ketamine abolishes neuropathic pain after epidural administration in a clinical case: Pain Vol 75(2-3) Apr 1998, 391-394. *Takaishi, K., Eisele, J. H., Jr., & Carstens, E. (1996). Behavioral and electrophysiological assessment of hyperalgesia and changes in dorsal horn responses following partial sciatic nerve ligation in rats: Pain Vol 66(2-3) Aug 1996, 297-306. *Tanck, E. N., Kroin, J. S., McCarthy, R. J., Penn, R. D., & et al. (1992). Effects of age and size on development of allodynia in a chronic pain model produced by sciatic nerve ligation in rats: Pain Vol 51(3) Dec 1992, 313-316. *Taniguchi, S., & Satow, A. (1988). Pilot study for objective measurement of pain: Method and analyses of basic factors for normative data: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 66(1) Feb 1988, 147-157. *Taniguchi, S., & Satow, A. (1991). The objective measurement of pain using a motor-performance task: Ergonomics Vol 34(9) Sep 1991, 1215-1220. *Tariq, M., Arshaduddin, M., Biary, N., Al Deeb, S., & Al Moutaery, K. (2000). Diethyldithiocarbamate (DEDC) impairs neuronal recovery following sciatic nerve injury in rats: Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience Vol 17(2-3) 2000, 135-141. *Teixeira, M. J., Souza, E. C., Yeng, L. T., & Pereira, W. C. (1999). DREZ lesions and electrical stimulation of the central nervous system for treatment of brachial plexus avulsion pain: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 57(1) Mar 1999, 56-62. *Temme, L. A., & Still, D. L. (2007). Head Position of Helicopter Pilots During Slalom Maneuvers: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(1) Jan 2007, 38-42. *ten Donkelaar, H. J. (1988). Evolution of the red nucleus and rubrospinal tract: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 28(1-2) Apr-May 1988, 9-20. *Theuvenet, P. J., Dunajski, Z., Peters, M. J., & van Ree, J. M. (1999). Responses to median and tibial nerve stimulation in patients with chronic neuropathic pain: Brain Topography Vol 11(4) Sum 1999, 305-313. *Thomas, D. G. (1993). Brachial plexus injury: Deafferentation pain and dorsal root entry zone (DREZ) coagulation: Clinical Neurology and Neurosurgery Vol 95(Suppl) Mar 1993, 48-49. *Tinazzi, M., Fiaschi, A., Rosso, T., Faccioli, F., Grosslercher, J., & Aglioti, S. M. (2000). Neuroplastic changes related to pain occur at multiple levels of the human somatosensory system: A somatosensory-evoked potentials study in patients with cervical radicular pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(24) Dec 2000, 9277-9283. *Tinazzi, M., Priori, A., Bertolasi, L., Frasson, E., Mauguiere, F., & Fiaschi, A. (2000). Abnormal central integration of a dual somatosensory input in dystonia: Evidence for sensory overflow: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 123(1) Jan 2000, 42-50. *Tinazzi, M., Rosso, T., Zanette, G., Fiaschi, A., & Aglioti, S. M. (2003). Rapid modulation of cortical proprioceptive activity induced by transient cutaneous deafferentation: Neurophysiological evidence of short-term plasticity across different somatosensory modalities in humans: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 18(11) Dec 2003, 3053-3060. *Toda, K., Muneshige, H., & Ikuta, Y. (1998). Antinociceptive effects of neurotropin in a rat model of painful peripheral mononeuropathy: Life Sciences Vol 62(10) Jan 1998, 913-921. *Toma, J. S., McPhail, L. T., & Ramer, M. S. (2006). Comparative postnatal development of spinal, trigeminal and vagal sensory root entry zones: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 24(6) Oct 2006, 373-388. *Tran, T. T., de Costa, B. R., & Matsumoto, R. R. (1998). Microinjection of sigma ligands into cranial nerve nuclei produces vacuous chewing in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 137(2) May 1998, 191-200. *Tremblay, F., & Tremblay, L. E. (2002). Cortico-motor excitability of the lower limb motor representations: A comparative study in Parkinson's disease and healthy controls: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 113(12) Dec 2002, 2006-2012. *Trouche, E., & Massion, J. (1964). A study of the parameters of somatic stimulation capable of inducing a stable defensive reaction: Journal de Physiologie 56(3) 1964, 453-454. *Tsai, Y.-C., So, E. C., Chen, H.-H., Wang, L.-K., & Chien, C.-H. (2002). Effect of intrathecal octreotide on thermal hyperalgesia and evoked spinal c-Fos expression in rats with sciatic constriction injury: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 407-413. *Tsai, Y.-C., Won, S.-J., & Lin, M.-T. (2000). Effects of morphine on immune response in rats with sciatic constriction injury: Pain Vol 88(2) Nov 2000, 155-160. *Turkanis, S. A., & Karler, R. (1986). Cannabidiol-caused depression of spinal motoneuron responses in cats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 25(1) Jul 1986, 89-94. *Uceyler, N., Tscharke, A., & Sommer, C. (2007). Early cytokine expression in mouse sciatic nerve after chronic constriction nerve injury depends on calpain: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(5) Jul 2007, 553-560. *Ueda, H., Inoue, M., Takeshima, H., & Iwasawa, Y. (2000). Enhanced spinal nociceptin receptor expression develops morphine tolerance and dependence: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(20) Oct 2000, 7640-7647. *Ulugol, A., Aslantas, A., Ipci, Y., Tuncer, A., Karadag, C. H., & Dokmeci, I. (2002). Combined systemic administration of morphine and magnesium sulfate attenuates pain-related behavior in mononeuropathic rats: Brain Research Vol 943(1) Jul 2002, 101-104. *Uttal, W. R. (1959). A comparison of neural and psychophysical responses in the somesthetic system: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(4) Aug 1959, 485-490. *Vacherot, F., Vaugoyeau, M., Mallau, S., Soulayrol, S., Assaiante, C., & Azulay, J. P. (2007). Postural control and sensory integration in cervical dystonia: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(5) May 2007, 1019-1027. *Vadakkan, K. I., Jia, Y. H., & Zhuo, M. (2005). A behavioral model of neuropathic pain induced by ligation of the common peroneal nerve in mice: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(11) Nov 2005, 747-756. *Valero-Cabre, A., & Navarro, X. (2002). Changes in crossed spinal reflexes after peripheral nerve injury and repair: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 87(4) Apr 2002, 1763-1771. *van Haselen, W. E. C. (1997). Rehabilitation of persons with upper extremity defects in a multidisciplinary treatment team. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Viel, E. J., Perennou, D., Ripart, J., Pelissier, J., & Eledjam, J. J. (2002). Neurolytic blockade of the obturator nerve for intractable spasticity of adductor thigh muscles: European Journal of Pain Vol 6(2) 2002, 97-104. *Vierck, C. J., Acosta-Rua, A. J., & Johnson, R. D. (2005). Bilateral Chronic Constriction of the Sciatic Nerve: A Model of Long-term Cold Hyperalgesia: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(8) Aug 2005, 507-517. *Vincler, M. A., & Eisenach, J. C. (2005). Knock down of the alpha 5 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor in spinal nerve-ligated rats alleviates mechanical allodynia: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 80(1) Jan 2005, 135-143. *Vissers, K., Hoffmann, V., Geenen, F., Biermans, R., & Meert, T. (2003). Is the Second Phase of the Formalin Test Useful to Predict Activity in Chronic Constriction Injury Models? Pharmacological Comparison in Different Species: Pain Practice Vol 3(4) Dec 2003, 298-309. *Wagner, R., Janjigian, M., & Myers, R. R. (1998). Anti-inflammatory interleukin-10 therapy in CCI neuropathy decreases thermal hyperalgesia, macrophage recruitment, and endoneurial TNF-alpha expression: Pain Vol 74(1) Jan 1998, 35-42. *Walker, J. B. (1982). Modulation of spasticity: Prolonged suppression of a spinal reflex by electrical stimulation: Science Vol 216(4542) Apr 1982, 203-204. *Wallas, T. R., Winterson, B. J., Ransil, B. J., & Bove, G. M. (2003). Paw withdrawal thresholds and persistent pindlimb flexion in experimental mononeuropathies: The Journal of Pain Vol 4(4) May 2003, 222-230. *Wallis, B. J., Lord, S. M., & Bogduk, N. (1999). "Resolution of psychological distress of whiplash patients following treatment by radiofrequency neurotomy: A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial": Reply: Pain Vol 81(3) Jun 1999, 323-325. *Wang, X., Kimura, S., Kakita, A., Hosaka, N., Denda, H., lto, T., et al. (2006). Nitric oxide in cerebrospinal fluid and local inducible nitric oxide synthase after cauda equina compression in rats: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 17(14) Oct 2006, 1473-1478. *Wang, Z., Gardell, L. R., Ossipov, M. H., Vanderah, T. W., Brennan, M. B., Hochgeschwender, U., et al. (2001). Pronociceptive actions of dynorphin maintain chronic neuropathic pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(5) Mar 2001, 1779-1786. *Wei, H., & Pertovaara, A. (1999). MK-801, an NMDA receptor antagonist, in the rostroventromedial medulla attenuates development of neuropathic symptoms in the rat: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(14) Sep 1999, 2933-2937. *Werman, R., Davidoff, R. A., & Aprison, M. H. (1966). The inhibitory action of cystathionine: Life Sciences 5(15) 1966, 1431-1440. *Werner, M. F. P., Kassuya, C. A. L., Ferreira, J., Zampronio, A. R., Calixto, J. B., & Rae, G. A. (2007). Peripheral kinin B-sub-1 and B-sub-2 receptor-operated mechanisms are implicated in neuropathic nociception induced by spinal nerve ligation in rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 53(1) Jul 2007, 48-57. *White, D. M., & Cousins, M. J. (1998). Effect of subcutaneous administration of calcium channel blockers on nerve injury-induced hyperalgesia: Brain Research Vol 801(1-2) Aug 1998, 50-58. *Wiedemayer, H., Schaefer, H., Armbruster, W., Miller, M., & Stolke, D. (2002). Observations on intraoperative somatosensory evoked potential (SEP) monitoring in the semi-sitting position: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 113(12) Dec 2002, 1993-1997. *Wiesenfeld-Hallin, Z., Nennesmo, I., & Kristensson, K. (1987). Autotomy in rats after nerve section compared with nerve degeneration following intraneural injection of Ricinus communis agglutinin I: Pain Vol 30(1) Jul 1987, 93-102. *Wikstrom, H., Roine, R. O., Salonen, O., Aronen, H. J., Virtanen, J., Ilmoniemi, R. J., et al. (1997). Somatosensory evoked magnetic fields to median nerve stimulation: Interhemispheric differences in a normal population: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 104(6) Nov 1997, 480-487. *Will, U. (1991). Amphibian Mauthner cells: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 37(5) May 1991, 317-332. *Willer, J. C., Boureau, F., & Albe-Fessard, D. (1980). Human nociceptive reactions: Effects of spatial summation of afferent input from relatively large diameter fibers: Brain Research Vol 201(2) Nov 1980, 465-470. *Williams, H. G., & Burke, J. R. (1995). Conditioned patellar tendon reflex function in children with and without developmental coordination disorders: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 12(3) Jul 1995, 250-261. *Wilson, V. J. (1971). The vestibular nuclei and spinal motor activity: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 8(3-4) Aug 1971, 259-272. *Wolpaw, J. R., Noonan, P. A., & O'Keefe, J. A. (1984). Adaptive plasticity and diurnal rhythm in the primate spinal stretch reflex are independent phenomena: Brain Research Vol 300(2) May 1984, 385-391. *Won, C.-K., Oh, S.-J., Jung, S.-C., Choi, Y.-R., Kim, Y.-I., Leem, J. W., et al. (1997). Activity-dependent conduction velocity changes of Adelta fibers in a rat model of neuropathy: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 8(15) Oct 1997, 3201-3205. *Wongchanapai, W., Tsang, B. K., He, Z., Ma, T., & Ho, I. K. (1998). Supersensitivity of spinal opioid receptors to antagonists in intrathecal butorphanol and morphine dependence: Life Sciences Vol 63(24) Nov 1998, 2175-2180. *Worz, R. (1999). Reply: Pain Vol 81(3) Jun 1999, 325-326. *Xu, X.-J., Plesan, A., Yu, W., Hao, J.-X., & Wiesenfeld-Hallin, Z. (2001). Possible impact of genetic differences on the development of neuropathic pain-like behaviors after unilateral sciatic nerve ischemic injury in rats: Pain Vol 89(2-3) Jan 2001, 135-145. *Yakhnitsa, V., Linderoth, B., & Meyerson, B. A. (1999). Spinal cord stimulation attenuates dorsal horn neuronal hyperexcitability in a rat model of mononeuropathy: Pain Vol 79(2-3) Feb 1999, 223-233. *Yamada, T., Ishida, T., Kudo, Y., Rodnitzky, R. L., & et al. (1986). Clinical correlates of abnormal P14 in median SEPs: Neurology Vol 36(6) Jun 1986, 765-771. *Yamada, T., Kayamori, R., Kimura, J., & Beck, D. O. (1984). Topography of somatosensory evoked potentials after stimulation of the median nerve: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 59(1) Feb 1984, 29-43. *Yamada, T., Kimura, J., Young, S., & Powers, M. (1978). Somatosensory-evoked potentials elicited by bilateral stimulation of the median nerve and its clinical application: Neurology Vol 28(3) Mar 1978, 218-223. *Yamada, T., Machida, M., & Kimura, J. (1982). Far-field somatosensory evoked potentials after stimulation of the tibial nerve: Neurology Vol 32(10) Oct 1982, 1151-1158. *Yamamoto, T., Ohtori, S., & Chiba, T. (2000). Effects of pre-emptively administered nociceptin on the development of thermal hyperalgesia induced by two models of experimental mononeuropathy in the rat: Brain Research Vol 871(2) Jul 2000, 192-200. *Yamamoto, T., & Yaksh, T. L. (1992). Effects of intrathecal capsaicin and an NK-1 antagonist, CP,96-345, on the thermal hyperalgesia observed following unilateral constriction of the sciatic nerve in the rat: Pain Vol 51(3) Dec 1992, 329-334. *Yamamoto, T., & Yaksh, T. L. (1993). Effects of colchicine applied to the peripheral nerve on the thermal hyperalgesia evoked with chronic nerve constriction: Pain Vol 55(2) Nov 1993, 227-233. *Yao, T., Andersson, S., & Thoren, P. (1982). Long-lasting cardiovascular depression induced by acupuncture-like stimulation of the sciatic nerve in unanaesthetized spontaneously hypertensive rats: Brain Research Vol 240(1) May 1982, 77-85. *Yarosh, C. A., Ashe, J. H., & Olito, A. C. (1990). Differential effects of the muscarinic M-sub-2 antagonists, AF-DX 116 and gallamine, on single neurons of rabbit sympathetic ganglia: Neuropharmacology Vol 29(8) Aug 1990, 735-745. *Yenin, L. D., & Nozdratchev, A. D. (1995). The role of low-threshold tactile skin afferents in perception of a mechanical damaging action: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 81(12) Dec 1995, 154-163. *Yeomans, D. C., Clark, F. M., Paice, J. A., & Proudfit, H. K. (1992). Antinociception induced by electrical stimulation of spinally projecting noradrenergic neurons in the A7 catecholamine cell group of the rat: Pain Vol 48(3) Mar 1992, 449-461. *Yoshimura, M., & Yonehara, N. (2006). Alteration in sensitivity of ionotropic glutamate receptors and tachykinin receptors in spinal cord contribute to development and maintenance of nerve injury-evoked neuropathic pain: Neuroscience Research Vol 56(1) Sep 2006, 21-28. *Young, C., Miller, E., Nicklous, D. M., & Hoffman, J. R. (2001). Nerve growth factor and neurotrophin-3 affect functional recovery following peripheral nerve injury differently: Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience Vol 18(4) 2001, 167-175. *Zheng, L.-F., Wang, R., Xu, Y.-Z., Yi, X.-N., Zhang, J.-W., & Zeng, Z.-C. (2008). Calcitonin gene-related peptide dynamics in rat dorsal root ganglia and spinal cord following different sciatic nerve injuries: Brain Research Vol 1187 Jan 2008, 20-32. *Zhuo, M. (1993). Descending facilitation and inhibition from the nuclei reticularis gigantocellularis and gigantocellularis pars alpha on spinal nociception in the rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zilov, V. G. (1973). Effect of sensorimotor cortex cooling on mesencephalic reticular neurons: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 6(2) Apr 1973, 103-108. *Zumsteg, D., Wennberg, R., Gutling, E., & Hess, K. (2006). Coup de fouet cervical et commotion cerebrale: Similitude des changements aigus des potentiels evoques somesthesiques de latence moyenne: Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 33(4) Nov 2006, 379-386. External links * Category:Nervous system Category:Spinal nerves